Thinking Of You
by jhanlon
Summary: What if Bianca Montgomery and Reese Williams met a completely different way, and how different their story could have been. Femslash. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Thinking of You..

Author's note- I want to start off by thanking any and all of you who read this story. I want to say that, this story will be different, there will be a few new characters and some of the characters you all know and love will be a tad different. There will be bumps and rough moments at times, but I promise, if you stick with it, in the end all will be made right. I want to thank ColdIce101(Amanda) from You Tube, her video Thinking of You inspired me and started this story playing out in my head. If you watch her video and read her storyline, just know one thing… this story will be different than hers. Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One-

The news bulletins were on every channel, everyone in the office had stopped working, left their chairs, and were now glued in shock to the scenes unfolding on the screens before them. The damage already done was immense, homes destroyed, lives being lost every minute. They all held their breath as the last closed door in the office opened and the young woman, their boss, came out to see what had caused all the commotion. As she approached the gathered group, words left her as her eyes took in the sights before her. Reading the scrolling updates across the bottom of the screen, Reese Williams felt her word spin out of control, there had been a series of tornadoes that touched down over a small town. A town she herself had never been to, but a town that was well known to her, Pine Valley. Cassie.

Reese felt her body start to shake as one of her employees quickly grabbed her in support. Normally strong and able to control any situation the blonde architect was struggling as she fumbled for her cell phone, searching through her contacts until she located the one she needed. Hitting the send button she was met by an automatic message telling her that all circuits were busy. Tears silently falling she repeatedly tried the number, her mind going over the last phone call she had with her cousin, her best friend, one of the few people who knew everything about her and still loved her. Cassie. Cassie had been so excited about going to Pine Valley and starting her life over with a new career at Fusion, and as of their last conversation had finally begun dating again. As she listened to the message over and over through the phone her eyes never wavered from the television screen before her as her mind wandered back years, years that only seemed like yesterday…

Cassie was the sister Reese never had, they were almost like twins, both physically and emotionally. Both were tall and thin, though athletic, both had long blonde hair that they would braid for each other every night they had sleepovers. They both had deep and caring eyes, Reese's a soft brown and Cassie's an emerald green. They shared their secrets from early on, and when Reese first told Cassie about her crush on a high school girlfriend, Cassie was there for her. Then a few months later when Cassie shared her own crush on a cheerleader, the young teens had laughed and whispered about dream dates. It was only a few days later though that things had changed, Cassie had always been the braver of the two, and with that bravery she went to the cheerleader and was rewarded with her real life dream date. Reese had sat in Cassie's bedroom that weekend and listened, a tad enviously, as her cousin went on and on about how her date had gone. She listened as Cassie told her that she had come out to her family and that they had lovingly accepted her, something both girls knew Reese would never be able to do.

As similar as they were, Cassie had lived a different life than Reese, her parents lived by different standards and morals. Cassie was brought up believing that the world was hers to take on. Her parents had always supported her every move, her every choice. When she had told them she was a lesbian, they were happy for her, and showed her their unconditional love. Reese had been brought up very strictly, her life had been planned out for her and her parents, Forest and Claire Williams, drove her everyday to be the daughter they wanted her to be. That Sunday when Reese's parents had picked her up they were told about Cassie and her new girlfriend, by Claire's sister Helen. Putting on fake smiles they hugged Cassie and made excuses to leave. On the way home Reese sat in the back of the car, holding back her tears as she listened to her mother telling her and her father that there would be no more sleepovers, that Reese would be changing schools, she did not want her daughter around that kind of girl everyday.

The girls were separated, only seeing one another at the occasional family get together, and then they would always try to sneak off to once again share secrets and maintain the bond they always had relied on. When it was time for college they secretly planned on attending the same university, but Claire found out and Reese was sent away to attend the New School of Architecture and Design in San Diego, California, while Cassie stayed in New York. Over time, they drifted apart. Phone calls became further and further apart, as Cassie lived her life openly and moved in with her girlfriend, Reese continued to hide herself with one boyfriend or another to appease her parents. Once she finished her schooling she moved back to New York and started Architectural Firm. Throwing herself into her work, Reese had quickly become well known throughout her field and her parents were very proud of what she was accomplishing. She didn't leave time for dating and preferred it that way, it was easier to just say she was too busy rather than admit the truth. Cassie was still in New York, living her life in the fashion industry, she was happy and planning a commitment ceremony with her girlfriend Beth.

Once back in New York, the women were finally able to reconnect and spend time together again, their bond picking up right where it left off. One night they had planned a dinner with Beth and Cassie's parents. Reese and Cassie had met at the restaurant earlier to have a few moments together while Beth was picking up Cassie's parents Helen and Thomas. While they shared a bottle of wine and talked about the upcoming ceremony, neither woman noticed the time until Cassie's cell phone began to ring. Looking at the number she saw it was Beth and answered with a smile that quickly faded as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. Reese saw the despair as it covered her cousin's face, and immediately knew something was wrong. It was then that Cassie ended the call with the words, "Yes, I understand. I will be there as soon as I can." Closing the phone she stood up and left the restaurant, Reese trying to follow behind her. Once outside she fell to the ground, tears shaking her frame. As Reese bent to hold her and try to find out what was going on, Cassie just leaned into her, repeating over and over through her choked sobs, "Their gone, their gone, all of them, gone. Car accident, no one survived." Reese was horrified as the words took on meaning, and she held her cousin closer, tears from both women mixing with the rain that had begun to fall.

Together they had gone to identify the bodies, Cassie had been unable to look at what was left of Beth, so Reese had to make the identification, which was difficult because she only knew Beth from pictures. The only thing that allowed Reese to be certain it was Beth were the wisps of deep red hair surrounding the charred face. After the memorial services, Cassie had fallen into a deep depression, the only person she would speak to or allow near her was Reese. Against her parents wishes Reese took in Cassie and cared for her, trying everyday to bring her back to life. The once vibrant and carefree young woman was now an empty shell, until one day last spring. Reese had come home after work and found Cassie at the computer, with her cell phone cradled against her face. When she got off the phone she turned to Reese and once again her eyes were shining. There was a new company opening up in Pine Valley, and they wanted her to come work with them. Reese listened as her cousin went on and on about this new company Fusion and the women that would be running it. She couldn't take it all in, she was just amazed and in shock that Cassie seemed to have come back to life within the few hours she had been gone. All she could do was laugh and cry at the happiness she saw all over her cousin's face.

That had been10 months ago, so much had changed. Cassie had left for Pine Valley, her fresh start she had called it. She would call Reese every other day and they would talk about their days and their nights. Reese had heard all about the residents of Pine Valley, and their seemingly erratic behavior at times, she had heard about the Kanes, the Martins, and the Chandlers. Cassie in turn had heard about Zach Slater, a trouble maker who was a college friend of Reese's. He had come to New York looking for Reese's help and wound up living with her. Cassie at first hadn't accepted the choices Reese made in the following months, but she understood why, and now that it was all said and done she was thrilled with the outcome.

Zach had always been there for Reese throughout her college years when Cassie was not. He would sit by her side as she cried in her loneliness. So, when he had shown up on her doorstep with nowhere to go, Reese hadn't turned him away. A few months later when he brought home a newborn baby he had explained his true reasons for coming to New York. He had gotten a young girl pregnant, the young girl didn't want him or the baby. When Reese had first seen the baby girl, and held her in her arms, her heart was at once filled with love and she knew she would never let this little girl go. Agreeing without question to adopt and raise the baby as her own she named her Gabrielle. Zach, after coming to an agreement with Reese that even though he would not be known as Gabrielle's father, he would always be there if needed, left New York. Reese's parents had tried to talk her out of the adoption, telling her that no man would want a woman with a child. This was the breaking point for Reese, and had for the first time in her life stood up for herself to them. Finally telling them that she didn't need nor care if a man would want her, she didn't want a man in her life, that when she met the person she would spend her life with, it would be a woman. As for her choice to adopt Gabrielle, the child was hers now, their grandchild and it would be their choice if they played a role in both her and Gabrielle's life. They chose not to, they couldn't accept what Reese was saying to them, who their daughter had become. Reese had walked away from them that day and never looked back, Gabrielle was now 4 months old, and she had become Reese's life, her work now coming in second…

Brought back to reality when she heard a ringing on the other end of her cell rather than the automated machine, she held her breath as she waited for an answer. When she didn't get one, she made her decision. Standing up she looked around the room at her employees, and after a shaky deep breath she made the announcement. "I am going to Pine Valley, not only for Cassie, but these people will need help rebuilding their lives. I will leave this office open, but if any of you want to join me, be ready in two hours. I have to go and get Gabrielle ready and make a few phones calls to arrange things, then I will be back." With that said Reese Williams was once again strong and in control, leaving the office she began to formulate a plan in her head. Removing her cell phone from her pocket she dialed a number and waited for a response, "Zach, It's Reese, Gabby and I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Reese hadn't been able to arrange flights into Pine Valley due to the severity of the storms still churning through the area. After gathering Gabrielle and planning to have the staff that would be joining her in Pine Valley, as well as Gabby's nanny Maria fly in as soon as possible, she began the journey by car. With Gabrielle tucked safely in her car seat in the back, Reese thought about what she would need to do once she arrived. She hadn't been able to get through to any of the hotels or inns that were listed but she had the addresses and was planning on trying one by one until she found a place to stay. She didn't know just how bad the damage would actually be once she arrived but from what she had been able to gather from the news reports it was immense. The one thing she was sure of was that her first priority was to find Cassie. There was still no answer when she tried to call her cousin and as each minute and each mile went by Reese was becoming more and more anxious about her cousin's safety.**

**When the first drop of rain hit her windshield Reese began to slow her vehicle down and take a look at the sky. It seemed to have cleared a bit since the last she had seen on the television but the clouds were still ominous and very quickly the few drops on her car turned into a steady downpour. When she passed the Welcome to Pine Valley sign she breathed a sigh of relief and pulled over to the shoulder of the road to give herself a break and hope that the rain would slow a bit before she began again. Climbing over the front seat she adjusted herself so that she could check on Gabby, who thankfully was still sleeping and oblivious to the storm around her. With a feather light touch she stroked the babies cheek, whispering her love for the child that had changed her life. "You're my little Angel you know, you came into my life when I needed you most, you gave me so much strength with just the tiny beats of your heart. I'm sorry I took you away from our home, but we need to find Cassie, you know Cassie your cousin, though she is more like your aunt. Once we know she is okay, we are going to stay here in this little town and make a temporary home for ourselves while we help rebuild. I know I didn't ask if all this was okay with you, but I hope one day you will understand. Maria will be flying in as soon as she can, I know that will make you feel more at home." As little fingers raised and wrapped themselves around her index finger Reese finally let go and cried, her fears about Cassie coming to the surface once again. "We will find her Gabby, and when we do, she is going to be so happy to finally meet you and she will fall in love with you just as I did." Once again looking outside, she saw the rain had let up, kissing the sleeping child, she slowly removed her finger from the baby's firm grip and climbed back into the front seat wiping away the remaining tears she began driving again, hoping that the first hotel wouldn't be far away. **

**With her eyes intent on the road ahead and looking for any sign of a hotel, Reese was startled when her cell phone rang loudly. Not taking her eyes off the road she pressed the answer button, "Hello." "Reese, it's Zach, I found us a small cabin to stay for a few nights. I'm on my way there now, once I get there I will call you with directions." "Zach, thank you, I thought I would be driving around all night looking for a place, nothing seems to have power." "Well, that seems to be the status all through this town, listen, just pull over and rest. I should be there shortly. I will call soon." Pulling over to the shoulder once again, Reese rested her head back and closed her eyes briefly. Gabby would be awake soon and wanting to be fed, the architect hoped that Zach called soon and she could get them to this cabin quickly to get the baby settled. **

**Her thoughts drifted to Zach, he had done so much for her through her college years. She remembered how their friendship had started and a smile made it's way across her face. Zach had come up to her while she had been running one day, asking her out before even asking her name. Before she had been able to answer he had continued on, "Okay, good, settled I will pick you up right here at 7. Go get changed, as beautiful as you are right now, I would rather take you out when you aren't sweaty." With that said he had given her a wink and quickly walked away, not allowing any response from Reese. She didn't know why she had done it back then, but she had gone back to the track at 7, to find Zach waiting for her. Without a word, he had given her an cocky grin before taking her hand and leading her to his car. Once he had her seated and himself in the driver's seat he finally looked at her and spoke. "I want you to know that I have watched you go from one guy to another, never lasting more than a few dates. I have also watched the way you admire the women around you. Correct me if I am wrong, but I have it figured that you are a lesbian and for whatever reason, your family or fear, you aren't ready to come out." Reese had sat in shock as this man she barely knew spoke so directly to her. "I see it this way, I need someone respectable to call my girlfriend, you need someone who knows who you are to be by your side. This can be a win- win for us both. What do you think?" Reese hadn't been sure what she thought, but she did know one thing, having a boyfriend who knew her true feelings, one that would never push for more, well that she could live with, so she agreed. From that night on, they became "a couple". Zach would always be there for her when she needed, if it was just to talk, or cry at how alone she felt without Cassie, or how she longed for that one person who would make her heart melt. In return she would always play the loving girlfriend when it was called for. They had quickly become the best of friends, and Reese didn't care how much trouble Zach could cause, the one thing she always knew is that he would be there for her before anything or anyone else. He had given her two very precious gifts since that night, one was his friendship, the second was just starting to wake in the car seat behind her. **

**Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone, answering it quickly assuming it was Zach she didn't look to see who was calling. "Zach, perfect timing. Gabrielle is starting to stir, so tell me, how do we get to where you are?" There was silence on the other end as Reese waited for an answer, "Zach?"**

"**Hello, my name is Jake Martin. I am a doctor at Pine Valley Hospital, and I am looking for a Miss Reese Williams." Briefly startled by the strangers voice on the other end of the phone, Reese quickly recovered, "This is Reese Williams, How can I help you Dr. Martin?" Fear had begun to settle in her stomach as she slowly realized this could be about Cassie, holding her breath she waited for the doctor's response. "Miss Williams, I am calling you about Cassandra Heath, we were able to pull her records from New York. I tried to get in touch with a Miss Elizabeth Adders, but was unable to reach her, I left a message but have not heard back. You were listed after her as next of kin. Miss Heath is here at Pine Valley Hospital, she suffered some internal injuries during one of the tornados and needs surgery, as her next of kin I need your permission to begin the surgery. If you are unable to give permission, I need to know if there is another way for me to reach Miss Adders." **

"**No, Dr. Martin, I can give you permission, she is my cousin. Miss Adders passed away, Cassie must not have updated her contact list. Please allow the surgery to start as soon as possible." Reese continued, her voice shaking with emotion as tears were now falling down her face. "Dr. Martin, can you please tell me, is Cassie going to be okay?" "Miss Williams, that I can't tell you, I can tell you that we are going to do everything we can for her." Letting out a deep breath Reese closed her eyes as she let the doctor's words sink in. "Dr. Martin, please can you tell me how to get to your hospital? I am in Pine Valley now, and would like to be there with Cassie." After she listened to the directions, she hung up and dialed the number to Zach. Gabrielle had woken up and was cooing for her mommy, climbing over the seat to get to her daughter Reese listened as her call went to voicemail. "Zach, its me. Cassie is in Pine Valley Hospital, I am on my way there. When you get this, please meet me there?" Leaving quick directions for Zach on his voicemail, she turned her full attention to Gabby. Lifting the baby out of the car seat and cradling her, Reese rocked herself, taking in the sweet smell of her daughter and feeling the heartbeat along with her own, Reese slowly calmed. Feeding and changing Gabrielle, Reese quickly got the baby resettled in her car seat and started her car in the direction of the hospital.**

**What felt like hours was really only a few minutes as Reese pulled into the parking lot of Pine Valley Hospital. With Gabrielle in her carrier, covered from the rain Reese entered the closest door, looking around for a sign or anyone that could point her in the direction of where Cassie or Dr. Martin could be found. As she made her way to the emergency room waiting area she was lost in a sea of people, so many were injured and waiting for help. Doctors and nurses were moving as quickly as they could from one person to the next trying to help with pain and determine individual injuries. All the commotion woke Gabrielle and she began to fuss, before Reese could stop her she was crying out loudly drawing attention from many of the people around her. **

"**Can I help you? Is your baby okay? My name is Angie Hubbard, I'm a doctor here, I can take a look at her if you want?" Reese looked into warm eyes, eyes that showed care and compassion amidst all this pain and suffering. "Thank you Dr. Hubbard, but she is okay. I think she was just startled from her nap. Gabrielle can usually sleep through anything, this might just be too much for her. Though, could you please help me with something else? My name is Reese Williams, I am here for my cousin, Cassandra Heath. Dr. Martin called me, she was going into surgery, if you could just direct me to where I could find him, I would greatly appreciate it." Angie took a look around searching for even a small quiet place to bring Reese and Gabrielle. Finally seeing an empty triage area she led them to it. "Miss Williams, if you wait here I will page Dr. Martin for you. This also just might be a bit more quiet for little Gabrielle here." She said while looking into the carrier where once again Gabrielle had quieted down as the doctor gently stroked her arm. "Thank you so much, and please call me Reese. I am very thankful, I see you have your hands full, so Gabrielle and I won't interfere any further. We will just wait here for Dr. Martin." As Angie looked up into soft brown eyes she could see tension and worry as the blonde tried to hold in her emotions. Moving her hand from the baby's arm to Reese's she tried to reassure her. "Reese, I don't know about your cousin or what condition she came in, but I can assure you Dr. Martin will be doing all he can for her. I will go page him now." With one last look at the blonde, Angie was lost again in the sea of people as she made her way to the nurse's station to page Jake. Her heart going out to the young woman who appeared ready to break down. **

**After Angie disappeared from her sight Reese immediately turned her attention to Gabrielle, placing the baby still in her carrier on the bed beside her. "Hey babygirl, you are being so good. I'm so sorry for all this, pretty soon though we will find out how Cassie is doing. Then I am sure things will get better, Zach will be here and we can take you back to the cabin he found. Once Cassie is better we will bring her there as well, and you can get to know her, your going to love her." The last few words came out on a breath as Reese was once again taken over by tears. Seeing that Gabrielle had fallen back to sleep she stood up and paced the room, trying to get her emotions back under control. Trying to distract herself while she waited for Dr. Martin she stared at all the medical posters around her, her back turned to the door. She was so intent on keeping herself calm that she didn't hear anyone enter, and it wasn't until two arms were wrapped tightly around her and soft words sent shivers down her spine, "Cassie, thank God I found you." that she turned quickly still caught in the arms surrounding her. When she was fully turned around she found herself lost in deep brown eyes that were locked on her. Deep brown eyes that were set in the most beautiful face she had ever seen, a face framed with dark flowing hair. Reese could have looked into those eyes forever, but as she started to speak she saw those eyes show shock and confusion as the warm arms that were wrapped around Reese were suddenly pulled away. "I, I'm so sorry, you just looked so much like someone I know." Before Reese could say anything Bianca was rushing out the door, looking back only once with an expression that Reese couldn't read, before she was out of sight. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Looking back quickly at the blonde, Bianca could still feel her fingertips tingle from where they had touched the stranger. Her mind was filled with visions of the eyes she had looked into. In just that one moment she had seen so much, pain and suffering, but also she saw love. She didn't know if it was just that her emotions were running high because of the storms and her inability to find her loved ones, but she knew she was shaken. How could just one second feel like a lifetime, how could one second of looking into a strangers eyes make her feel as if she were home? Trying to get the blonde out of her mind she continued her way through the halls of PVH looking for anyone who could help her find Kendall and Cassie. Cassie, they had just started dating and even though Bianca liked her well enough, they got along well, she wasn't sure if they were meant to be together. Thinking of Cassie brought back thoughts of the stranger, they bore such a physical resemblance, Bianca had been certain she was seeing Cassie. Her eyes though, once again Bianca couldn't shake them from her mind. Those eyes, they spoke directly to Bianca's heart, and for that reason she had rather rudely left the woman, who now probably thought she was a crazy person. Trying to shake the stranger's face from her mind Bianca ran directly into Jake Martin.

"Jake, maybe you can help me. I am looking for Kendall and Cassie, have you seen either of them? The last Mom saw them they were heading to Fusion, now we can't get in touch with either of them." Placing his hands on Bianca's shoulders to calm his friend Jake spoke softly. "Bianca, Kendall is fine, she was hurt but not badly. She is in a room now sleeping. Cassie was hurt worse. She had internal damage and bleeding and needed to go into surgery, she is still in there, but she should be out soon. I am going to check in on Kendall, then I am on my way to speak with Cassie's cousin who is waiting for me. You are welcome to come with me if you want to." Rubbing her hand across her forehead Bianca let the news that Kendall was okay settle her before she thought about what was going on with Cassie. "Yes, of course I will come with you Jake. Just let me call my mother and tell her that Kendall is here and okay." Once she was off the phone with Erica she followed Jake into Kendall's room, relief washing over her as she watched her sister sleeping peacefully. As Jake checked Kendall's vitals and monitors, Bianca leaned over her sister, whispering into her ear with a soft laugh. "Hey sis, Mom is on her way and you are going to be in so much trouble for worrying her, but thankfully your going to be just fine. I love you Kendall, I will be back soon. Cassie is in surgery and I need to make sure she is going to be okay as well." Placing a kiss to Kendall's temple Bianca added without thought, "Oh and I have to tell you, I made a fool of myself in front of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I know I know, I am seeing Cassie, but Kendall, there is just something about this woman." Looking up she saw that Jake was waiting for her at the door. "Okay sis, I will be back soon, good luck with Mom."

Reese was still waiting for the doctor when Gabrielle started to wake again. Walking over to her daughter, Reese lifted the baby and held her close. Whispering into the soft hair Reese didn't realize that she had started talking about the moment she had set her eyes on the beautiful brunette. "I don't know how to explain it my angel, I know it sounds crazy, I know I don't know her or who she is, but I want to see her again. Looking in her eyes I could see forever. I know she knows Cassie, maybe once Cassie is doing better she can tell me more about her." It was then the thought struck her, the way she had wrapped her arms around her, the way she whispered into her ear. Whoever the beautiful woman was she was close to Cassie, very close. As she sat rocking Gabrielle and humming softly, Jake and Bianca entered the room. Bianca stopped short as she took in the sight of the stranger again, she was so beautiful. Sitting there, her lips against the babies forehead, a soft tune coming from her as she rocked back and forth. It was then realization hit her, this was Reese Williams, Cassie's cousin.

When Jake gave a soft tap on the door to the room, Reese raised her head meeting those deep brown eyes once again. The two women were lost in each other's gaze, each one absorbing the feelings that were rushing through them. When Jake started to speak Reese had to tear her eyes away from Bianca to listen to the doctor. "Excuse me, Miss Williams? I am Jake Martin, we spoke on the phone earlier about your cousin Cassandra." Reese couldn't hold back the smile at hearing her cousin's full name used, Cassie had never liked it, she had always thought it sounded too pretentious and preferred Cassie. Standing up she walked towards the doctor, holding Gabrielle with one arm as she extended her other hand. "Hi Dr. Martin, please call me Reese," Glancing once again at Bianca she quickly turned back to Jake, "how is Cassie?" As Jake explained to Reese that Cassie had ruptured her spleen as well as broken a few ribs and was still in surgery, Bianca watched the emotions play across the blonde's face. She was so expressive, the beautiful smile she briefly wore when they first entered was now being replaced by worry and fear. As Bianca saw the first tears start to shine in the beautiful eyes all she wanted to do was reach out and hold her. When Jake's pager went off Bianca brought her attention back to what he was saying. "That is all I know for now, but I promise you as soon as she is out of surgery I will update you, we are doing everything we can for her."

When Jake left the small room Bianca stayed, almost as if it was beyond her control, she couldn't leave the blonde. She didn't want to. Taking the few steps between them Bianca reached out her hand with a tentative smile. "Sorry about earlier, you truly looked like Cassie from behind, I'm Bianca Montgomery, and I know you are Reese, which means this little one is Gabrielle. Cassie has spoken of you two often." Looking at the baby Bianca couldn't help but reach out and run her fingertips through the silky strands of hair, "She is beautiful." When Reese took Bianca's hand and looked once again into deep brown eyes, her stomach tied itself into knots and her heart began beating faster. Letting go of the soft hand she tried to focus on what Bianca had just said to her. "Thank you, and don't worry about before. It's a mistake that has been made many times. Cassie and I have always been mistaken for each other." Just saying her cousin's name brought fresh tears to Reese's eyes, this time Bianca did reach out to her, taking Reese's hand back into hers she started pulling Reese towards her.

"Reese, finally. This hospital is a mad house." Bianca quickly let go of Reese's hand startled by the voice that came from behind her. Stepping aside and turning her head she saw as the rugged looking man rushed into the room and gathered Reese in his arms, holding her as she tried to explain what was going on with Cassie through her tears. Watching as he smoothed her back and whispered in her ear, Bianca was flooded with feelings of jealousy. Feelings she had no explanation for, she continued to watch as Zach took Gabrielle from Reese and put the sleeping baby back into her carrier before he once again was by Reese's side, this time wrapping a protective arm around her. As if seeing her for the first time, he looked at Bianca, then smiled reaching out a hand. "Hi, I'm Zach Slater." Bianca took his hand and introduced herself, "Bianca Montgomery, nice to meet you." As she said the words her heart sunk, so Reese was taken. Bianca's mind immediately shifted as she realized that this was for the best, what was she thinking? She was with Cassie, Reese's cousin. She shouldn't be feeling this way, what was wrong with her. As she started to make her excuses to leave another voice filled the room.

"Bianca, sweetheart! I have been all over this hospital, where is your sister's room?" When Erica Kane made her entrance three sets of eyes turned to her. She however was only focused on Bianca. "Well, where is she? And how is Cassie?" Taking a deep breath Bianca began speaking in a low voice to her mother, "Mom calm down, Kendall is fine. I will take you to her room. Cassie is in surgery, she has a ruptured spleen and some broken ribs, this is Cassie's cousin Reese, and this is Zach Slater." Erica finally acknowledging the two other people in the room looked at Reese and immediately pulled her into a warm embrace. "Reese, we have all heard so much about you and little Gabrielle. Cassie is strong as I am sure you know. She will pull through this, but for now, my family, we are all here for you. Where are you staying?" Reese didn't know what to say or do, she was taken aback by the warmth she received from a complete stranger. Looking over Erica's shoulder at Bianca she saw the brunette just smile and shake her head. Zach spoke up before Reese had the chance to respond. "I found a cabin rental on the outskirts of Pine Valley, we will be staying there for a few nights until things calm down and we can find somewhere else."

Bianca was once again flooded with jealousy at the thought of Reese being anywhere with someone other than her. Before she could stop herself she was talking. "Nonsense, you will stay with me, I have plenty of room. The three of you can't stay in a cabin. You will be much more comfortable at my house, plus it will be closer and easier for you to get to the hospital to visit Cassie." Erica looked at her daughter a bit strangely before slowly nodding her head in approval. "Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Reese, Zach, Bianca is right, a cabin is no place for you two and a baby. Plus, with all the damage that has been done, roads could end up closing and you three would be stuck out there." "Well, okay then," Zach started before Reese could say anything, "I will go and get my things from the cabin then meet you back here Reese, I know you will want to be here when Cassie gets out of surgery. Maybe you can take this time to talk over your plans to help rebuild this town with Miss Kane and Bianca." Turning his attention back to Erica and Bianca, "Reese is a brilliant architect, she has her team flying down here as soon as possible with the hope of helping with the process of rebuilding." Giving Erica and Bianca a warm smile he turned back to Reese, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "I will be back soon." before leaving the room.

Erica watched her daughter's face as Zach had said his good byes to Reese, she saw Bianca slightly flinch when he had kissed her forehead. Now with Zach gone Erica watched as Reese met Bianca's eyes and saw the emotion that passed between the two women, and knew this wasn't good. "Bianca, could you please take me to Kendall now? Reese, I would love to hear more about your plans to help rebuild our town, we will be thrilled to have the help, but for now I really need to see my daughter. Maybe we can get together tomorrow and discuss your plans in detail?"

Reese had been so caught up in the intense look she was receiving from Bianca that she had almost missed the first part of what Erica had said. "Of course, tomorrow will be fine. Thank you," looking once again at Bianca, "both for everything. I hope Kendall is doing well." Bianca had to pull her eyes away from Reese, as she spoke. "No thanks are needed. Mom, come on let's go check in on Kendall. Reese, I will be back here after to see if you have heard anything about Cassie and to make arrangements for you, Gabrielle, and Zach to get to my house." Leading Erica out of the room, Bianca looked over her shoulder just as Reese looked up, their eyes meeting again, Reese's hand moving up to cover her heart as she took in a deep shuddering breath. Watching as Bianca and Erica disappeared down the hall, Reese took her cell phone from her pocket, "Zach, we can't stay with Bianca. Please, don't give up the cabin just yet. Call me when you get this."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Bianca, would you care to tell me what I just witnessed back there?" Erica kept her voice low but demanding as she took her youngest daughter's arm and pulled her to the side of the hallway. Looking into eyes that had never been able to fool her she continued before Bianca could even attempt to speak. "I can tell you what I am pretty sure I saw. I saw you invite two people you hardly know to stay with you at your home. Worse than that, I also saw you sharing some rather intense looks with Reese. Who if I have to remind you is not only Cassie's cousin, but appears to be a straight woman, a very spoken for straight woman. Bianca, what are you thinking?"

Bianca lowered her head as she listened to her mother, she had no answers to give. She didn't know what she was thinking, and to make things worse, Erica was right. She should be focused on Cassie, not her cousin, her straight cousin. It didn't matter though, as hard as she tried she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Reese since she first mistook her for Cassie. Finally raising her head she looked at her mother, " I know Mom, I know you are right. I don't know what it is about Reese, I just feel so drawn to her. As for them staying at the house, well that I don't think I was wrong about. They are Cassie's family, I couldn't have them staying in some cabin, Cassie wouldn't want that." All Erica had to do was look into Bianca's eyes to know that this wasn't the end of what she was feeling for Reese. Trying to come up with a logical answer that might help her daughter Erica responded as she began walking again, still holding Bianca's arm. "Sweetheart, maybe it is just the physical appearance, they do look a lot alike. Add that to the fact that you don't know how Cassie is doing and maybe that is the pull you feel. She is the closest thing to Cassie you have right now. As for inviting them to stay with you, well I would have preferred you offered the Casino, but I suppose you are right, Cassie would want them with you." Following Bianca's lead she turned into a room. "Ahh, there is my other daughter." Rushing over to the bed where Kendall was now laying awake Erica bent over her softly hugging her. "How are you? We were so worried, we couldn't get in touch with you or Cassie."

"I'm fine Mom, really. How is Cassie though? Did she make it out? She was the only reason I ended up with so few injuries, when the ceiling started to come down she threw herself over me." As Bianca listened to Kendall talk about Cassie and what she had done to help her, she was filled with feelings of guilt. Cassie was laying on a table having surgery to save her life after she risked it to save Kendall and here she was thinking only of Reese. "So, is there any news on Cassie?" Bianca heard Kendall's question and answered as best she could. "No, not yet, last I knew she was still in surgery. Jake was going to let us know when she was out, which I would have thought would be by now. Since you are awake now, and seem to be doing well, I am going to look for him and see if he has any new information. Mom, you will be here with Kendall?" Erica raised one eyebrow as she looked at Bianca before nodding in response, "Just please hurry back, we are all anxious to hear about Cassie." As she walked the halls looking for Jake, she couldn't help but think how Reese must feeling right now. She was alone, waiting to hear news about Cassie. As if her body was steering her she found herself heading in the direction of the room she knew Reese was in.

"I know Zach, I understand it was a very nice offer, but I just don't think we should stay there. I am sure the cabin will be fine for a few days, please just turn around and come back to the hospital." Reese listened as Zach answered, not understanding why Reese didn't want to stay with Bianca. "I will explain it later Zach, I promise. I just really feel that it would be better." Finally he agreed and told her he would turn around and head back to the hospital. Sliding her phone back into her pocket Reese sat down on the bed next to Gabrielle, sheer exhaustion now starting to take over as the events of the day ran through her mind. Gently she pulled Gabby out from her carrier, placing it on the floor. Adjusting herself so that she was laying with the baby cradled in her arms, Reese tried to close her eyes and rest while she continued to wait for word about Cassie. Cassie, she had been through so much, the pain of losing not only her parents but also the love of her life all in one night. Now she had come here with the hope of starting her life again, and it seemed she was moving on with Bianca, only to end up going through a tornado and surgery. Bianca, so beautiful, so compassionate, so.. Oh this had to stop. Bianca was Cassie's, that was that. There was no way she could or should be thinking about Bianca, but those eyes, that face. The sheer power just one look from her had on Reese, it was a feeling she had never felt before. She had to stay away from Bianca, for Cassie. Just the thought of it caused an ache within Reese, an ache so deep she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes.

Bianca stood outside the room watching Reese lay there with Gabrielle, her eyes closed, blonde hair cascading around her face. It couldn't be the resemblance to Cassie, Bianca knew that now, looking at her. Every part of Bianca was trying to stay away from Reese, to concentrate on Cassie, but her heart kept pushing her to her. She had to know this woman more, she needed to know everything about her, she needed to know what this connection was. Reese didn't need to open her eyes to know Bianca was there, she felt her stare. When Bianca saw the tears start to fall down the beautiful face she couldn't stop herself from rushing into the room and kneeling by Reese's side. Brushing the hair away from her face with gentle fingertips, Bianca's eyes met Reese's as they slowly opened. Reese was lost in the feel of Bianca's fingers wiping away her tears, her every nerve coming to life. Their eyes were locked on each other, their breathing becoming ragged, as Bianca began to lean into Reese. Reese could feel the warm breath from Bianca, her heart pounding in her chest. Her mind screamed out to her, she is with Cassie, her heart though was waiting to take flight. When their lips were just about to touch Reese's mind finally won the war, pulling herself away she softly whispered, "Bianca no, this can't happen, Cassie." The words were like a splash of cold water to her face, as Bianca was brought back to reality, removing her fingers from the soft skin of Reese's cheek.

"Reese, oh and Bianca, good I found you both." Bianca jumped away at the sound of Jake's voice as he entered the room. Reese slowly sat up, and placed Gabrielle back into her carrier. "Cassie is out of surgery, and she is doing well. She will need to stay here for a few more days, so we can monitor her and make sure that they operation was truly a success, but as of now, everything looks good. She is awake, and I can bring you both to her, but only one of you at a time can go in, okay?" Reese had stood up and as she listened to Jake speak, tears of relief streaked down her face. "Thank you Jake, thank you so much, please bring us to her?" Picking up Gabrielle's carrier she didn't realize she had taken Bianca's hand as they began to follow Jake down the corridor. Bianca was a mess, her feelings were all over the place. She was relived Cassie was okay and couldn't wait to see her, but her hand being held by Reese, even after Reese had told her no, just felt so right. Brushing her thumb across the back of Reese's hand she chanced a glance at Reese's face and was met by soft brown eyes, finally twinkling with happiness and a smile that could have lit up the darkest night. Halfway down the hall they were met by Zach, and when he saw the happiness on Reese's face, he pulled her away from Bianca and lifted her into a hug. Bianca felt the loss of contact immediately as she watched Zach lower Reese back to the floor to listen to her tell him about Cassie, her final words causing more confusion. "So, we are going to see her now, could you please take Gabby back to the cabin? I want to stay here for awhile and she really needs to get settled. You can take my car, it has everything she needs. I will take yours and be there later." Back to the cabin? Bianca had been sure they were going to be staying with her, why would they have changed their minds? Bianca stood and listened feeling as if her legs had been pulled out from under her. Zach agreed with Reese and she watched them switch keys as he took the carrier from Reese, once again brushing a soft kiss across Reese's forehead before turning to say good night to Bianca and heading out of the hospital.

Bianca needed to get away, she needed to get away from Reese. "Reese listen, you go see Cassie. I should go tell Kendall and my mother that she is out of surgery and doing well, they will be waiting for news. Please tell Cassie I will be there soon." Before Reese could answer Bianca was quickly walking away towards Kendall's room. Reese watched Bianca for a moment, then turned back to Jake, who was patiently waiting for her. When they finally got to Cassie's room, Reese was thrilled to see her cousin awake. Rushing to her bedside she collapsed into tears, holding Cassie close. "Oh Cass, I was so worried about you, please don't ever get yourself into a situation like this again." Cassie was still a bit groggy but she was awake enough for Reese's comment to cause a chuckle. "Reese, it wasn't like I went looking for a tornado to wander into. As powerful as my personality and looks are, they can't stop the weather." This caused Reese to finally laugh, as she looked into her cousin's green eyes she knew Cassie was going to be okay. "Reese, where is little Gabrielle? I thought for sure getting hurt would warrant me finally getting to meet her." Reese couldn't believe it, after all she had been through, Cassie was still Cassie, even just getting out of surgery she was still a smart ass. "Gabby is with Zach, he found us a cabin to stay in for a few days until things clear up. She needed to be settled somewhere for the night, I will bring her in tomorrow and you can meet her then, okay?"

"Zach? Why is Zach here? Oh never mind that, I am sure you will fill me in. I need you to do something for me Reese, could you please find out how Kendall Hart is doing and where Bianca Montgomery is? I was with Kendall when the storm hit, but I haven't talked to Bianca since before then, and I need to know if they are okay." Reese felt her heart start to quicken at just the mention of Bianca's name, and she knew her face was beginning to flush. "Cassie, Kendall is fine. She wasn't hurt badly from what I understand. Bianca is fine and with Kendall and their mother Erica now, she wanted me to tell you that she would be in to see you soon." Reese's heart sunk as she watched her cousin's face light up, she was right, Cassie had fallen for Bianca. "So, you met Bianca? Isn't she wonderful Reese? We just started dating but I can see myself finally being able to let go and love again with her." It was like high school all over again, Reese listening to Cassie and how she got the girl, only this time Reese wanted the same girl, she couldn't keep listening to this. Finally there was a knock on the door and both women turned to see Bianca standing there looking from one to the other. "Am I interrupting?" Cassie was the first to answer as Reese watched Bianca enter the room and move to the other side of Cassie's bed. "Of course not, you are never an interruption." Reaching out and pulling Bianca down to her Cassie gave her a soft kiss. Reese felt her insides crumble, not that long ago those lips were so close to hers, she had to leave as resentment and pain started to take over. "Cassie, I am going to head to the cabin. I need to get back to Gabrielle, plus I assume you would like some alone time with Bianca. I will be back in the morning though, and you have my cell number if you need anything. I love you, and I am so happy you are okay." Her eyes lingered on Cassie's hand as it held onto Bianca. "Bianca, it was nice meeting you. I am sure I will see you again tomorrow. Thank you for everything, Zach and I have decided we will stay at the cabin for a few days, we don't want to be a burden to anyone, but again Thank you for the offer. Goodnight." Reese left the room as fast as her shaking legs would allow, once she got to the parking lot she held her head in her hands and released the tears she had been holding in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Reese finally arrived at the cabin it was well after midnight, she was exhausted, her head was pounding from all the crying she had done. As she quietly entered the cabin all she wanted to do was find Gabrielle, make sure she was sleeping, and then crawl up into a ball somewhere and try to sleep. Walking through the dimly lit living room she saw Zach sleeping on the sofa, covering him with a blanket she was flooded with the memory of when she opened her eyes to Bianca earlier. She could still feel the sweet breath against her, her stomach tingling as she imagined what Bianca's lips would have felt like against her own. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Gabby fussing in the other room. Going into the next room she lifted her angel out of the portable crib and held her close. Humming softly she walked over to the window and looked out at the moon, inhaling the scent of Gabrielle allowing the soft baby scent to calm her. As Gabrielle drifted back off to sleep Reese put her back into the crib and laid down on the bed in the same room. Her eyes closing in exhaustion Reese fell asleep dreaming of deep brown eyes and soft pink lips.

Morning came too soon as sunlight replaced moonlight, and Reese opened her eyes to see Gabby still sleeping in her crib. Getting up from the bed she went over and gently caressed the soft hair, remembering how Bianca had run her own fingers through the babies hair. Bianca, why couldn't Reese keep her out of her mind? Shaking her head she moved out into the main room of the cabin to find Zach already up waiting with a cup of coffee for her. "Good morning, how was Cassie when you saw her?" Wrapping her hands around the warm cup Reese took a sip, smiling as she realized Zach had remembered just how she liked it. "Cassie was okay, she was tired and still a bit groggy, but she is going to be just fine, still Cassie, always a smartass. Though she seems happy, it looks like she is finally letting go of Beth and moving on with Bianca." Just saying the words hurt more than Reese could explain, but she didn't have to, Zach saw the change in her when she mentioned Bianca's name. "Reese, why didn't you want to take up Bianca on her offer to stay with her?" Reese closed her eyes as the question she was dreading was asked, she knew it would only be a matter of time before it came up. "And please, no stories, just tell me the truth."

Opening her eyes she looked into Zach's caring eyes, he had been there for her so many times, he had always understood. "I'm attracted to her. Actually I think it is more than attraction, she almost kissed me last night Zach, and I almost let her. I wanted her to, I wanted nothing more than to feel her arms around me, her lips on mine." Zach sat and listened to his friend, he had never heard her talk this way about anyone. Sure in college there had been crushes even a few secret dates, but never had Reese talked about wanting anything physical from any of them. To his knowledge, other than the occasional kisses on New Years Eve, Reese had never been kissed, not properly. She always held back, she had told him many times that when the right one came along, she would know. As he watched Reese continue talking about what had happened with Bianca, how she was feeling, how Cassie felt, he knew he couldn't remain silent, not this time. Bianca Montgomery was the one, he couldn't allow Reese to let this go. "Reese, listen to me, and hear me out before you say anything. You can't just sit back and let Bianca go." Seeing Reese ready to respond he held up his hands and silenced her. "In all the years I have known you, you have never spoken with such emotion, so much passion about someone. I know I know, Cassie has been through a lot, and yes, she deserves to be happy, but Reese so do you. From what you are saying it sounds to me like this attraction you feel towards Bianca is returned. If she and Cassie are truly happy do you think any of that would have happened last night? Reese, I am not going to force you, you know that. I will stand by you no matter what, but I am telling you and I hope you listen. You need to see this thing with Bianca through. You need to fight for her."

"Zach, I can't go after Cassie's girlfriend, I just can't." Reese couldn't believe it, as she spoke she could feel the tears coming again, how could there be anything left in her to cry? "Reese, you said it yourself, they just started dating. She isn't Cassie's girlfriend." Zach was cut off by cries from the other room as Gabrielle let them know she was awake and ready for attention. "I'm sorry Zach, I have to get Gabrielle dressed and fed, then I am going to see Cassie before meeting with Erica Kane to talk about the rebuild. Please let this go, I can't get between Cassie and Bianca." With that said she went into the bedroom and Zach heard her start talking to Gabrielle as she got her out of bed. Shaking his head, he went to the door, "I am going to take a drive through town, see how bad the damage is. Dinner tonight?" Waiting until he heard Reese respond that it sounded good, he left, sadness for his friend etched across his face.

About an hour later Reese was walking the corridors of PVH, reaching Cassie's door she stood there and looked in on her cousin as she slept. "I see you found your cousin finally, and that she is doing well." Reese turned at the quiet voice next to her, seeing Angie Hubbard from the night before. "Good morning, and yes Cassie is doing very well. I can't thank you enough for last night Dr. Hubbard. I know things were crazy, so the time you took for Gabrielle and I was very appreciated." Hearing the babies name drew Angie's attention down the carrier, "I see this little one is also doing better today. Reese, you don't have to thank me, I was glad I could help, and please call me Angie. I heard you have a crew coming down and that you will be helping rebuild parts of our town, for that I thank you. Lots of people lost their homes yesterday, you will be doing this town a huge service by helping out." Reese blushed at Angie's words, not knowing what to say. "Don't let her modesty fool you Angie, my cousin will have this town up and running in no time." Both Reese and Angie laughed as they turned to see Cassie looking out at them. "Well what are you waiting for? I think I have waited long enough to meet that sweet angel you have with you, get in here!" Reese just turned back to Angie and shrugged, "Well I guess that is my cue, I'm sure I will be seeing you again soon. Once again, thank you Angie."

Entering the room, Reese took in Cassie's smiling face. Even though she was covered in bruises and scratches she was beaming. "Well you seem to be in a good mood this morning, how are you feeling?" "Actually, thanks to this here IV, and an early morning visit from Bianca I am feeling pretty great. Come sit down, and bring me Gabrielle, I may not be able to hold her but I want to be able to look at her." Reese tried to keep the smile on her face after hearing about Bianca being there. Lifting Gabby out of the carrier she held her so that Cassie could see her. "Oh Reese, she is more beautiful than in her pictures. I can't wait to be able to hold her. I know I wasn't happy about this at first, but Reese, just seeing her, and you with her, well I can't think of anything better." Reese felt her stomach dropping as she listened to Cassie. She was being so sweet, she was being Cassie. How could she even think of trying to come between Cassie and Bianca, what kind of a person was she? This just clarified everything she had said to Zach this morning. She was going to have to stay away from Bianca, and just try to be happy for Cassie. Watching as Cassie played with Gabrielle's little fingers, Reese couldn't help but laugh. "Just what is so funny?" Reese looked up and met Cassie's eyes, placing Gabby back into her carrier, she leaned into Cassie and held her, "Nothing is funny Cass, I was just so worried, and now I am so happy you are okay. I have missed you." Pulling away she saw the medicine was starting to kick in by the gloss in Cassie's eyes. "Cass, can I get anything for you? I can't stay long this morning, I have to meet with Erica Kane about the rebuild." Cassie was starting to fade out again, but at the mention of Erica's name she let out a small laugh, "Good luck with that one Reese, her daughter might be soft and sweet, but Erica, well Erica is a different story." Watching as Cassie succumbed to the medicine Reese tried to figure out just what Cassie was talking about, Erica had seemed nothing but nice last night.

After meeting up with Zach and leaving Gabrielle with him, Reese followed the directions Erica had given her the night before, ending up at the Casino. Looking around she could see some minor damage but it didn't look like it would need much work, well unless she counted the horrible wallpaper, which seemed to cover every wall. "Hello Reese, please come this way, I have a few people I would like you to meet." Erica had come from nowhere, all smiles as she gave Reese a quick hug before leading her into the bar room. "Reese Williams this is Adam Chandler, he owns part of the Casino along with me, Greenlee Smythe, she runs Fusion with Kendall, and this is Jesse Hubbard, chief of police here in Pine Valley, he will be able to tell us about the most extensive damage. For the next few hours Reese sat over plans and photographs of where the town had been hit and what could be done to rebuild. So far she knew that Fusion needed to be completely rebuilt, there were at least 15 homes that were too damaged to be lived in, and Erica wanted work done at the Casino that thankfully included walls being moved which meant the wallpaper was on its way out.

"Well, until my team is able to get here this will give me plenty to start drawing up plans for. Once they get here, which looks like tomorrow, we will start the actual work." Erica stood up, causing everyone else to rise, "Well, Reese I know I am speaking for everyone in this town, I can't thank you enough. We are so delighted to have you here helping us, Cassie has told us all how talented you are, we are honored. Now Bianca has informed me that you and Mr. Slater decided to stay on at the cabin. I would like to invite you and your boyfriend to bring that beautiful little baby here and stay in one of the suites." Reese was stunned, Erica thought Zach was her boyfriend, which meant Bianca must think the same. "Erica thank you, I would have to talk with Zach first, but I will defiantly let you know and the offer is appreciated very much, it would make things easier." Looking at her watch Reese made her excuses to leave so she could start getting some work done on the blueprints. She needed to think, could this work? Would Zach agree to it? As she closed her car door she saw Bianca pull up and get out of her car heading into the Casino. Just seeing the brunette again, Reese couldn't take her eyes off her, almost willing Bianca to look at her. As if on cue Bianca turned and their eyes met, Bianca smiled and waved and Reese couldn't help but smile back, as she watched Bianca turn and start towards her, her heart pounding in her chest. This would have to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

She was going to be late, her mother was going to be waiting for her, but as Bianca made her way over to Reese's car and watched as Reese slowly opened the door and got out, she didn't care. She slowed her walk by just a step as she took in the beauty before her. Reese was now leaning against her car, dressed in form fitting grey pants with a button down shirt and a loose tie around her neck. Every few seconds the wind would blow by her and blonde hair would fly into her face only to then be moved back behind her ear, exposing eyes that were calling out to Bianca. She knew this was wrong, she had told herself she would stay away from Bianca, but seeing the vision approaching her Reese couldn't turn away. The red blouse she was wearing tapered down to where it met a black pencil skirt, her curves accentuated with each step. When the wind would blow her hair and block her sight Reese would quickly push it away to absorb each second of brunette's walk. She would only say hello, that couldn't be wrong, she was Cassie's cousin, they would have to see each other and be polite. She could do this, she could be friendly with Cassie's girlfriend, she could keep her feelings in check. Both women were concentrating on what the right thing to do was, until they were standing face to face and their eyes met. Slow smiles spreading across their faces as they lost themselves in each other for several minutes.

"Hi." Bianca was the first to break the silence, "How was your night? Did you make it out to the cabin okay?" Inside she was screaming, I wanted you with me last night, even just under the same roof, I missed you. "Yes, I did make it out there, thank you. Though you may have been right, being closer to town might be easier, your mother has offered us a suite here, I think I am going to take her up on that offer." I would rather be with you, every night, but I can't let that happen, Reese internally cringed as her heart spoke the words her mind wouldn't let her say. When the wind blew by once again, Reese raised her hand, but it was Bianca's fingers that ran through her blonde hair moving it out of her face. Reese couldn't help but close her eyes at the contact, her skin was on fire from where Bianca had touched her. When she opened her eyes and looked into the deep brown eyes she had dreamt of, she saw desire filling them. "Bianca," her name came out like a purr, and the sensual sound washed over Bianca.

"Bianca!" The moment was broken by the sound of Erica's voice calling across the parking lot. She had come out moments before looking for her daughter and had observed the interaction between Reese and Bianca. Even she could see the sparks between the two women, and feared that if this wasn't stopped there would be heartbreak, not only for her daughter but for Cassie and Reese. Cassie, since arriving in Pine Valley, had become very close to Erica and Kendall, and when Bianca had returned from Paris, Erica had accepted Kendall's idea of setting the two up. Erica had felt and still did feel that Cassie was holding back for some reason and maybe Bianca's love could bring her out more. As for Reese, from what she could tell in just the short time she knew her, she knew she was a loving mother, a compassionate woman, as well as a respected and hard working business woman, a woman Erica could respect, but a woman who was involved with a man.

Reluctantly Bianca waved to her mother before turning back to Reese. "I'm sorry, I have to go. We are going to see Kendall, she thinks she might be coming home today." The next words were coming out before she knew what she saying, "Would you like to have dinner tonight? If you don't have other plans, that is." The thought of spending the evening with Bianca made Reese dizzy, but she knew she couldn't. Thankfully she had an honest excuse, "I'm sorry, I can't. I have dinner plans with Zach and Gabby." Bianca tried not to let her disappointment show at the mention of Zach as she nodded, "Okay, well maybe another time then?" Not waiting for an answer she turned and walked towards her mother, dreading what she would hear when she finally got to her.

As they got into Bianca's car, it wasn't long before Erica started expressing her thoughts. "You know, it is one thing to be friendly with Reese, it is another to allow this flirtation to continue. I know that you are confused about what you are feeling towards Reese, but Bianca you have to remember, she is not only Cassie's cousin, she is with someone. I think you are playing with fire, and when you play with fire you get burnt. It needs to stop sweetheart, please." Bianca sat quietly, listening to her mother, knowing again that every word was true. "I know Mom, believe me I know. I know nothing can come of it. Cassie deserves more from me, and I know Reese is with Zach. I just can't stay away from her, I can't." Erica's heart broke as she heard the raw honesty coming from her daughter. Reaching out she put her hand on Bianca's arm, "Bianca, I'm sorry. Just focus on Cassie, this will pass, I'm sure." As she said the words Erica silently hoped that what she said was true. Pulling into the hospital Erica tried to change the subject, "Well, let's go see if we can bring Kendall home today shall we?" With her head low Bianca responded, "Yeah, and I should probably pay Cassie another visit while we are here." Erica watched as her daughter got out of the car, and couldn't help but notice that the smile she had seen when Bianca was talking to Reese had disappeared, maybe she was wrong, maybe this wouldn't pass.

Kendall was waiting and aggravated in her room when Bianca and Erica arrived, she had been discharged earlier and thought her sister and mother would have been there sooner. "Well, I see you two actually did remember me, you know Jake wouldn't let me leave until you got here. I wanted to go see Cassie and then get over to Fusion to see how bad the damage really is." Bianca cringed as she listened to Kendall, they were late because she had gone to talk to Reese, before she could take the blame though Erica stepped in. "Kendall honey, sorry we are late, it is my fault we are." Glancing at her youngest daughter before she continued to calm Kendall. "Actually, you will be happy. I already have someone starting on plans to rebuild Fusion, Cassie's cousin Reese is working on plans now." Bianca was a bit surprised but thankful that her mother had spoken up, glancing at her with appreciation as her mother moved onto to the next subject. "So, now that we are here, let's all go pay a visit to Cassie."

When the three Kane's arrived at Cassie's room, they found her sleeping. As Bianca slowly entered the room she kept her eyes on Cassie, remembering how Reese had looked laying in the hospital room the night before. She no longer saw them as similar, just the thought of Reese made Bianca's heart rate increase and her stomach do flip flops. Looking at Cassie, she saw someone who she cared about, someone who made her smile and someone who deserved to be happy, but not someone she felt she needed to help her breath. Watching as Cassie's eyes opened and Kendall immediately go to her side, hugging her and thanking her for saving her life, Bianca stayed back silently until she looked up and met Erica's stare. Remembering her mother's words Bianca knew that Cassie deserved better from her. Moving to the bed she took Cassie's hand into her own, sitting down next to her on the bed she allowed Cassie to pull her into a kiss. Bianca closed her eyes, hoping that she would feel something, hoping that Reese's soft eyes would disappear from her mind. They didn't, instead Bianca was overwhelmed with thoughts of Reese, how close she had been to kissing her last night, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, and the sultry sound of Reese saying her name. Without thought she pulled herself away from Cassie, so quickly that even Kendall noticed. Glancing at her mother, Kendall raised a questioning eyebrow, receiving a small shake of Erica's head as an answer. Pulling Cassie's shocked look away from Bianca, Erica moved to her and held her face in her hands. "Cassie, I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did last night, you saved my daughter's life, that is something I, we will never forget."

"You want to do what?" Zach looked like Reese had just spoken another language. "Zach, it will only be for a few months. Just like it was in college." As she watched Zach shaking his head, Reese prayed that he would agree. "Zach, they already think we are together, all we need to do is go along with it. We don't even have to say anything. Please Zach." He didn't take his eyes off her while he took his last swallow of scotch. He watched her as she wiped Gabrielle's mouth after each little spoon of baby food, he saw the stress across her face and the pleading in her eyes as she looked back at him. "This is because of Bianca and Cassie? So, you have decided to ignore me and not fight for her." As he said the words he saw Reese's attention drawn away from their table. Following her line of sight he saw Erica, Bianca, holding a young girl's hand, along with a beautiful curly haired woman walking into the restaurant. He watched as Bianca's gaze was drawn to Reese immediately and when he glanced back at Reese he knew that even if he agreed to go along with this façade, it wouldn't do any good. Reaching across the table he took Reese's hand into his, "Fine Reese, but know one thing, I am only doing this because you are my best friend. I do not think it is a good idea, and I don't think it is going to work." As Reese looked back at him and said a silent thank you, he watched over her shoulder as Bianca and the little girl made their way towards them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Excuse me." Reese was startled briefly by the voice, until the soft warm touch on her shoulder calmed her. Without thought she pulled her hand away from Zach's as she turned to face Bianca. Zach watched, fascinated as Reese's face changed before his eyes, her eyes softened as they met Bianca's and the corner's of her mouth turned into a shy smile. Glancing at Bianca he saw that the brunette was just as entranced by Reese. Giving a small cough before speaking he was able to draw both women's attention back to the table. "Good evening Bianca, it is nice to see you again, and who is this little one you have with you?" Bianca tried to maintain her smile as she looked at Zach, though looking across the table she did notice that Reese's hand was no longer being held in his. For some reason, not only did this give her comfort but confused her. Why would Reese pull away from Zach, was it because of her?

"Mommy, can I see the baby now?" Hearing the small voice beside her Bianca's attention was brought back to the reason she had come over to the table. Looking down at her daughter she smiled before turning back to Reese. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I wanted to introduce you to my daughter, Miranda. Miranda, this is Reese, Zach, and this beautiful little girl is Gabrielle. Reese is Cassie's cousin, she is going to be here helping everyone rebuild their homes. Normally Miranda would have said hello to anyone her mommy introduced her to, but tonight she was still looking at Gabrielle, her little hand reaching out slowly until she was finally playing with the small fingers that had grabbed onto her hand. Reese watched as Miranda laughed when Gabby tried pulling her hand closer. She was amazed at the little version of Bianca she was looking down at, not able to resist looking back up into the eyes that were glued on her, she smiled, the words flowing out of her before she knew it, "She is beautiful Bianca, simply beautiful, just like her mother." The last few words came out as a whisper, but they reached Bianca's ears and heart, they were also heard by Zach. It was almost as if he wasn't there, and Zach knew it as he watched the two women look from each other down to the two children and back at each other, both with smiles on their faces and their eyes shining. Just sitting there he could feel the emotion, the tension, and the connection between Reese and Bianca and once again he found himself sad that his friend had chosen to not follow her heart. It wasn't until the other woman Bianca and her mother had come in with walked over to the table that the moment was broken.

Kendall had been sitting with Erica watching in shock as she observed Bianca with Reese, she has asked her mother what was going on, what did Bianca think she was doing, what about Cassie? Erica had answered as vaguely as possible, telling Kendall that Bianca was just being friendly to Cassie's cousin, and to the person that was going to be responsible for rebuilding Fusion. This had quieted Kendall, but only for a few minutes, as she watched the eye contact between Reese and Bianca she looked at her mother, "That is not just being friendly." Getting up from the table she left Erica sitting alone, her hand covering her mouth as she watched her eldest daughter walk towards the unsuspecting group.

"Bianca, aren't you going to introduce me to Cassie's cousin and her family?" As sweetly as she said it, when she looked at Bianca she knew that her sister wasn't happy with the interruption. "Well then, I am assuming you are Reese, the wonderful architect and Cassie's cousin that I have heard so much about, which means this is Gabrielle, it is a pleasure to meet you." Not waiting for a response she turned her eyes to Zach, noticing the smug look on his face but she also noticed a glimmer in his eyes that drew her attention. "So, the only one I am unsure of is you." Reaching her hand across the table she maintained his eye contact, "Kendall Hart." Zach hadn't missed the overly sweet tone in Kendall's voice, she was going to be one to watch out for he could tell, but also taking in her beauty as he took her hand he realized that he wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her. "Zach Slater, it is nice to meet you, I heard you made it through the tornado without too much injury, glad to hear it." At the mention of the tornado Kendall turned back to Reese, "That I owe to your cousin, Cassie put herself in harms way to save me, and now I have you also to thank, as I hear you will be in charge of putting Fusion back together." Putting her arm around Bianca's shoulder Kendall surprised them all with her next statement. "So, since it seems like not only should we all get to know one another better, but Reese you and I have some business to discuss. Why don't you three come join us at our table for coffee?"

Reese couldn't help but to quickly look at Bianca, and was relieved to see that Bianca was just as shocked. Both women were secretly relieved when Zach spoke up first. "Kendall, as much as we would love that, unfortunately we need to get Gabrielle home and into bed, and Reese's team is arriving tomorrow so she needs to be ready for them. Maybe we can arrange to all have dinner one night soon though." Standing up, he took Gabrielle from Reese before offering his hand to her helping her up. Before taking his hand, Reese leaded down to Miranda, "It was wonderful to meet you Miss Miranda Montgomery." Miranda didn't hesitate before answering, "When can I see Gabrielle again? She is so cute and I like when she holds my hand?" "Well, I will tell you what, maybe your mommy and I can make plans so that you can see Gabby again soon. Would you like that?" Miranda didn't even have to answer the bright smile that lit up her face and the frantic nodding of her head told the adults that she was very happy with that idea. When Reese turned to Bianca it was obvious that Miranda's mother was also happy with the idea, and out of the corner of her eye she could see that Kendall wasn't happy. Saying goodnight quickly Reese and Zach made their way over to Erica to say goodnight before they left the restaurant.

When they got to the cars and Zach started putting Gabby into her car seat he couldn't help but speak his mind, "Reese again, I told you I would stand by you through this, but I can't say it enough, you are making a mistake. Bianca might be dating Cassie, but she only has eyes for you, and you two do not hide your feelings well. Kendall, well I can tell you she has already noticed and she is going to be a problem." Listening to Zach, Reese looked over her shoulder towards the restaurant. There she saw Bianca making her way over to them. When Zach looked up and saw Bianca he made a decision before Reese could. "Here take my car, I will bring Gabby home and get her to bed. Please Reese, take a few minutes and talk with her." Closing the door and driving away before Reese could say no, Zach left her there waiting as Bianca made her way closer.

When they were face to face both women just stood there, they could feel the pull to each other, their eyes never left each other. After a few minutes Bianca was the first to speak, "Reese, some of the things Kendall said, well I agree with them somewhat. We, you and I need to get to know one another better. I have no way of explaining this, all I do know is that I can't stop thinking about you. I know I am with Cassie right now, and you, well you seem to be with Zach and if I am wrong then tell me now, but I don't think I am. There is something between us, and it would be wrong if we didn't find out what it is."

Reese was lost in Bianca's eyes and each word that the brunette said she wanted to agree with, her heart was crying out to Bianca, crying out that they needed to be together, she remembered how Miranda had said that she liked when Gabby held her hand and that was all Reese could think about, Bianca's hand in her own. Rubbing her thumb against skin she realized that she had in fact taken Bianca's hand into her own. Trying to find words to respond, she couldn't. Cassie, this was the woman who Cassie had fallen for, the woman who Cassie thought she would be able to fall in love with. With tears starting to gather in her eyes she shook her head pulling away from Bianca, "I can't Bianca, I just can't." Rushing to her car, Reese quickly drove away before she could let her emotions override her mind and her loyalty to Cassie. During her drive back to the cabin, Reese let out her emotions, her anger that she had finally met the one woman she thought she could spend her life with, the woman she wanted to fall in love with, treasuring every minute between them, the woman who was with Cassie.

She didn't realize that she had been sitting in the driveway, tears streaming down her face as she thought of the few moments she had spent with Bianca. She didn't understand how she could feel so strongly about someone without knowing them, but she could only imagine what life could be like if she were to get to know Bianca more, to be able to spend time with her, to let her into her heart, to feel her kiss. The tap on her window shook her from her thoughts, wiping her face before turning expecting to see Zach, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Bianca standing there. Without thought Reese opened her door and got out of the car, moving to stand inches from Bianca, she saw that Bianca had tear stains on her own face. Letting her heart lead her, Reese took Bianca's face into her hands and looked into deep brown eyes that reflected all her feelings, resting their foreheads against each others, neither woman spoke as their breath mixed together in the night air. With the moonlight shining around them Reese leaned her head, internally saying a quiet 'I'm sorry Cassie', and captured the soft lips that were waiting for her. When their lips met, soft murmurs and moans came from both women as Bianca slid her hand up behind Reese, threading her hands through the blonde hair and pulling her closer. Reese felt the tip of Bianca's tongue as it softly traced her bottom lip, she had never felt so delirious in her whole life. Everything about this kiss was right, Reese felt her heart swell as it began a different beat, the beat of becoming whole. Allowing Bianca to deepen the kiss, Reese thought she could melt as their velvet tongues met and explored each other. Her own hands were holding Bianca close, wrapped around the brunette's waist and as they began to travel up across Bianca's back, the moan that came from Bianca caused both women to slow their passionate kiss, allowing each to catch ragged breaths. As they looked at each other once again, they continued to stay silent, each one lost in the rush of emotion, each one wanting more, each one slowly realizing what they had just done.

When Bianca took a small step back she triggered the porch light to come on. Bright light shining down on them, their breathing heavy, hands still wrapped around each other. In this light the guilt crashed down on Bianca, dropping her hands from Reese's hair she only uttered one word before walking away, "Cassie."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Reese had laid awake most of the night, her mind racing over the moments before Bianca had walked away, her heart beating faster, and her lips still able to feel the silk of Bianca's against them. Bianca had walked away though, she had walked away with only one word, "Cassie". Reese knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, she knew that she should understand Bianca was with Cassie, and they couldn't be, but that kiss. Over the long hours of the night her mind had somehow overpowered her heart once again, telling her that Bianca had chosen, Reese had opened the door for them, but Bianca had closed it. She was going to have to forget last night, forget the kiss, forget Bianca. To her mind that was rational, the only thing to do. Her heart though, her heart cried out for what she had lost, the briefest moment of happiness, the glimpse of what they could be. When she saw Gabrielle start to awaken she was beside the crib, immediately finding comfort as always in her baby. "Good Morning my angel, I hope you had a good nights sleep. Today is a big day, today we will be moving from this cabin into a suite at the Casino, and today Maria will be back." Lifting the baby Reese held her close, inhaling all the goodness she could, remembering how Miranda had been so taken with Gabby brought Bianca back to her mind and as she whispered her heart's thoughts and desires to the infant, Reese couldn't hold back the tears.

A soft knock to the door brought Reese back to reality as she turned to see Zach coming in. There hadn't been time for her to wipe her face and the falling tears were obvious to Zach as he reached out for Gabby. "Hey, let me take this little one and get her changed, you go get a couple cups of coffee ready and then we will talk, okay?" With one finger he raised Reese's face until her eyes were forced to meet his and he saw her nod in agreement. He watched as Reese left the room, he watched her head as it lowered just enough to be visible. "Aww Gabby, your mommy is hurting. What are we going to do about that huh? Do you have any ideas?" Gabrielle giggled as he softly tickled her while he changed her. "Well, if that beautiful smile means your thinking what I am thinking, then I do believe we have a plan. We just have to be careful princess, I don't think mommy would like it if she found out what we have up our sleeves, so, shhh our little secret." As he carried the baby into the main room he saw Reese at the table looking out into the driveway, her eyes saddened. Placing Gabby into her pack-n-play, and giving her the bottle Reese had left out, he whispered, "Well, let's hope this all works out, we need to see your mommy smile again." When he made his way over to the table he gently rested his hand on Reese's shoulder before sitting down, "Okay, so tell me, what happened?"

Across town Bianca was lost in her own thoughts, while making breakfast for Miranda after a sleepless night. She had gone over the past couple days in her mind and the one thing she couldn't shake was how she felt when she was around Reese, or even thinking about Reese. When Reese had kissed her last night, her world had been put right, she knew she was in arms that were meant to hold her. Those arms however belonged Cassie's cousin, Cassie, the woman she was dating. Not to mention Zach, what was it about that relationship that didn't sit well with Bianca? Reese had never called him her boyfriend, yet he was always there. He appeared to be very affectionate with her, but that was always when she needed a shoulder. And the first night in the hospital, when Bianca went to Reese, Reese hadn't stopped her because of Zach, she had said they couldn't because of Cassie. Something wasn't right, something she would have to figure out. She was also going to have to deal with Cassie. Cassie was wonderful, and when Bianca had returned from Paris she had allowed herself to be set up with Cassie. They always enjoyed themselves, and had fun, but there was something closed off about Cassie. Something Bianca couldn't get to, something Bianca had given up on. When she thought about it, she knew she couldn't stay with Cassie, her heart wasn't in it, her heart belonged to someone else, and she wouldn't cheat on Cassie, even emotionally, Bianca had felt that heartache before, and wouldn't put someone else through it. She had walked away from Reese last night, her guilt had been overwhelming. She was scared and could only imagine that if she did ever stood a chance with Reese, she had lost it last night. She had to talk to Reese, she had to know about Zach, she had to find out if she was the only one feeling this way.

"Mommy." Broken away from her thoughts Bianca turned to her daughter, "Yes, sweetheart?" Bianca noticed the familiar glimmer in Miranda's eyes and wondered what was coming next. "Mommy, when can we see Gabby again? Gabby and her mommy? I liked her mommy, she was so nice and she called me Miss Miranda. Did you hear her Mommy? And she said we could see them again soon, can you call her? I want to see little Gabby again." Bianca almost laughed, not only was she filled with thoughts of Reese, but it appeared her young daughter was enraptured with Gabrielle. To Bianca it was like the four of them were meant to be together. Miranda had never really shown any interest in other children, yet here she was after a few minutes with Gabrielle and it was all she could talk about. "Well sweetheart, after you finish your breakfast Mommy is going to bring you to Auntie Kendall's for a little while. I am going to see Cassie today, but before that I will go talk to Reese about when we can all get together. Is that okay?" Inside Bianca was thrilled, Miranda had given her the perfect excuse to go to the cabin this morning and see Reese. Reese, they surely didn't know each other well, but just thinking about the sweet smile, and soft brown eyes made Bianca's heart soar. Allowing Miranda to continue to ramble on, Bianca began to think about what she would say to Reese, starting off with an apology for the way she had left last night. She was still going over her speech after she dropped off Miranda and was heading out to the cabin.

"She was standing there outside the car, she came to see me, she had been crying just as I was, I couldn't resist the pull, I had to touch her, hold her. I kissed her, me, I kissed her and Zach I have never felt so whole before. It was like everything I have ever dreamt of. She felt so right in my arms, I knew then you were right, I had to fight for her. I had to be with her, we belonged together, I just knew it. It didn't matter that we didn't know each other well, it didn't matter that she was with Cassie, all that mattered was how she made me feel. I never wanted to let her go." Reese looked back into the driveway, fresh tears falling down her beautiful face. "Then, she just left. Not only did she leave me there, but she left saying Cassie's name." Allowing herself to be pulled into Zach's arms as she cried, Reese continued. "What have I done? I knew better, I should have just stayed away from her. How am I supposed to look at her or Cassie again? I know this sounds crazy Zach, but I am in love with her, I know I am, and I can't have her." Zach's heart was breaking. For so long Reese had kept herself closed off, always waiting for the right one, always trusting that her dreams of love would come true, and now when she had found them, they were beyond her reach. His plan had to work, it had to, he owed Reese that much. Holding her face in the palms of his hands he wiped away the tears with his thumbs, "Listen to me, don't you give up Reese. Please. Right now, just give this sometime, focus on your work, the team will be here today. Put your mind into that. As for Cassie, well you will just be like you always are with her, she needs that now. But don't you give up on Bianca, if she wasn't feeling the same way you are she wouldn't have come here last night. Give her time, give yourself time Reese." Looking into her eyes he saw that some of what he was saying was getting through to Reese as the tears slowly stopped and she nodded her head. Placing a feather light kiss on her forehead before pulling her back into a warm embrace, Zach said a silent prayer that this would work out.

Watching the interaction between Reese and Zach had crumbled Bianca. She hadn't meant to spy, but when she had gotten to the door she saw the embrace through the window. She saw Zach holding Reese, caressing Reese's face, and the kiss to her forehead, every time Bianca saw this action from him it seemed so tender, so personnel to them. She had thought wrong, she was hoping that there was nothing more than friendship between them, she was wrong, they were together. Why would Reese have kissed her last night? Anger mixed with confusion slowly crept in as she got back into her car, what was Reese up to? What game was she trying to play? Bianca couldn't help herself, she had been hurt too many times, she wouldn't allow it again. No matter what she was feeling for Reese, no matter how strongly she felt connected to Reese, she was done. With that thought in mind she turned her vehicle to the hospital and Cassie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bianca had been sitting by Cassie's bedside watching her sleep, thinking about everything for about an hour before Cassie began to wake. "Hi there Beautiful, why didn't you wake me?" Her voice was husky and still sleepy as she reached out for Bianca's hand. Bianca couldn't help herself as Cassie pulled her towards her, her mind replayed the night before and how she had felt as Reese's lips met hers. Pulling away she looked into shining green eyes, eyes that held such hope, eyes that were questioning her. "Bianca, you know you don't have to be gentle with me, I won't break. In fact, I am feeling pretty good, and I am hoping to go home soon, so please, kiss me." With her last words spoken she once again pulled Bianca to her, this time holding the brunette hair, deepening the kiss. Bianca tried, she tried to push Reese from her mind, tried not to think of how her stomach fluttered when Reese had kissed her. She couldn't do it, once again she pulled away from Cassie, this time slowly though, not wanting to upset Cassie anymore than she had to right now. "Now that was more like it, I have missed those kisses Bianca, I have missed you. Being here in the hospital has given me a lot of time to think, and you know I have been unfair to you, I haven't shared a lot with you. I need to start, I want more for us than just casual dating."

As Bianca listened to Cassie, she felt her stomach start to get sick, this was not the conversation she wanted to have right now. "Listen Cassie," Bianca started but before she could go any further she was stopped by the sight of Reese as she entered the room. Reese had heard the end of Cassie's statement, she was going to just walk away and let them be, but she couldn't, she couldn't bear to think of Bianca alone with Cassie, so she had walked in before Bianca could say anything. "Hey Reese, busy day for you today isn't it? Everyone is coming in later right, to start plans on the rebuild?" Reese stayed on the opposite side of Cassie's bed, nodding at her cousin in agreement, but she could still feel the heat from Bianca. When she looked up briefly to glance at Bianca she was met by a look that she couldn't comprehend, there was a questioning there along with something else, something that looked like apprehension. "Reese, hey Reese. Are you even listening to me?" Cassie had been asking about the rebuild and wasn't getting an answer, but she was sensing the tension between Bianca and Reese. Reaching over and taking Bianca's hand back into her own she never took her eyes off Reese as she saw Reese look down at their entwined hands before finally turning her attention back to Cassie. The look in Reese's eyes was all Cassie needed to see, it was one that couldn't be hidden from her, Reese was guilty and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Cassie I just wanted to stop in and say hello and see how you were doing. I will be back later tonight, but for now I have to get going, I have to meet up with Melissa, they should be at the Casino by now." Leaning over and quickly giving Cassie a kiss to the forehead, which made Bianca flinch, Reese left the room as fast as she could. She didn't stop until she was back in her car, and on her way to the Casino. Cassie had watched her cousin leave, but out of the corner of her eye she had seen Bianca also watching Reese leave, and she saw the deflated look that entered the brunette's eyes. "Bianca, is there a problem between you and Reese?" Bianca was sure she looked like a deer caught in headlights as she tried to look anywhere but at Cassie. "Bianca?" Slowly inhaling she turned to Cassie, preparing herself for the conversation she knew they needed to have. "Good Morning Cassie, Bianca. So how is my patient feeling this morning?" Jake had walked in just before Bianca was able to speak, and she found herself relieved by the interruption. "Hi Dr. Martin, I am feeling pretty good today, and wondering, when can I get out of here and go home?" Jake laughed at Cassie's enthusiasm, happy to see that she was doing well and in good spirits. "Well, I'll tell you what Cassie, we have a few tests that need to be run, and I would really like you to be here for at least another day, depending on the results maybe two. Then we can talk about getting you home. How does that sound?" "I say we get these tests started then." Jake just shook his head and smiled, "Well, I thought that might be your answer, so I have already set up one of them for this morning, we are going to have to sedate you, but if I start that IV now you should be ready to go soon."

Bianca watched as Cassie laughed while holding out her arm to Jake. She knew she should want to stay with Cassie, but all she wanted to do was run. "Well, I hate to say this, but I have to go. I have to go pick up Miranda and then go meet Mom, I promised. So I will leave you in Jake's capable hands, and I will see you later tonight." Bending to give Cassie a quick kiss, she was surprised when Cassie stopped her, "Bianca, I really want to finish what we were talking about, please, tonight?" Bianca looked into the pleading eyes before, "Of course we will, I promise. I will be back later."

Reese had arrived at the Casino and was thrilled to find her team gathered around, all of them looking over the plans she had left out for them. Maybe Zach was right, maybe all she needed to do was focus on her job, and the rest would just fix itself. As she walked through her employees she stopped and discussed ideas and who she thought would be best suited where. Looking for Melissa, her partner architect, she caught a glimpse of her having a conversation with Erica, clearly talking about the plans for the Casino. "Excuse me Erica, I don't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to come over and say hello to Melissa, I see you two have already met." Erica genuinely smiled when she saw Reese, she had only been speaking to Melissa for a few moments but in that time she had gathered that Reese surrounded herself with an honest and hardworking team, a team that respected her greatly. "Reese, no need to apologize. I shouldn't be holding up Melissa here, I know you are anxious to get them all to work. Though Reese, once you have settled things with everyone, I would like it if you and I could have a few moments to talk, would that be okay?" Reese was taken aback at first, curious as to what Erica would want to talk about, but then she calmed assuming it would be more about the rebuild. "Of course Erica. I shouldn't be long, I have already started people going, I just need to go over a few details with Melissa, then I will find you." Erica nodded her head and watched as Reese and Melissa walked away, already discussing Reese's plans.

When they were out of earshot Melissa couldn't help herself, "Well, she is something isn't she? Erica Kane, all that I have heard and more. Do you know she is only having the work done inside here to get rid of the wallpaper because her partner picked it out and she hates it?" Reese couldn't hold back that came out, letting her eyes wander over to Erica. "Well, I'm not surprised by it, but I will say that she has been very welcoming to me, and is very happy to have us here, so if she wants new wallpaper, she gets it. As for the rest, listen Melissa there are about 10 homes as of now that need complete rebuilding. Five of them have been cleared away already. I want you to take whoever you want, get in touch with other contractors if need be. These families don't have homes right now, so let's get them started and finished as quickly as we can. I am going to focus on Fusion and the Casino for now, but I will be out to each home daily if you need me." Melissa knew Reese well, she knew that when there was a task to complete Reese wouldn't stop until it was finished to her standards. If she wanted homes built quickly, it didn't mean she wanted them done quickly by cutting corners. "Okay Reese, you got it. I saw the map with the locations, I will take that and then go meet with the families to see what they each require. Before I go though, tell me, you said on the phone Cassie would be okay, are you okay?" Reese looked into Melissa's caring eyes and gave a quick nod, "I'm okay now that I know Cassie is, I will be even better when this town starts to look like a town again and not a disaster area. Go on, get going. I have to go talk with Erica about the wallpaper." Both women laughed softly as they left in separate directions.

"Erica, sorry if I kept you waiting, you wanted to talk?" Shaking her head, she waved off Reese's apology. "Nonsense Reese, you were doing your job, and that I can understand and respect. Now, how about we get a cup of coffee and take a little walk while we talk?" Not knowing what else to say, Reese simply agreed as Erica ordered two coffees and began leading her outside to the back of Casino, which to Reese's surprise was more like a park, filled with flowers and benches. "Erica, this is beautiful." Erica sat down on one of the benches following Reese's line of sight, "Well it was one of the things I got my way on, it had to be here. Adam wanted more parking, I simply refused, but enough about that, I am sure we will have plenty of time to talk business. Please Reese, have a seat, and tell me more about yourself." Reese was taken off guard, "Excuse me?" "Well, I want to know more about you, Reese Williams the woman. Your family, your life, I know all about the architect, now I want to know about you. Tell me about your family." Her family, Reese didn't know what to say, or how much. She had to decide very quickly which way to go with this, and without much thought she started to speak.

"Well, my family is small, now. Basically it consists of Gabrielle and Cassie, well and Zach in his own way." Reese then began to tell Erica about her parents, from her upbringing, the separation from Cassie, until her decision to adopt Gabrielle and their reaction. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop herself from sharing, something about Erica made her want to tell her the truth. "So, you and Zach adopted Gabrielle, and your parents didn't approve?" Reese took a deep breath before she answered. "Not exactly. Erica, I think there has been a misunderstanding. Zach and I are not together, and I am sorry if my not correcting the assumption angers you. Zach is like a brother to me, he has been there for me since college. I adopted Gabrielle myself, my parents didn't want me to, because they didn't think any man would want a woman with a child. I told them then, I was a lesbian, and gave them the chance to accept Gabrielle and I or not, they choose not to. I haven't looked back since." Erica had sat in silence listening, she couldn't help but notice the shake in Reese's voice, and how Reese held her head low. "Now you listen to me Reese. I feel sorry for your parents, sorry because they are missing out on having a wonderful and caring daughter and a beautiful grand daughter in their lives, you have nothing to be sorry about. As for the mistake with Zach, well again, don't apologize, you never did say you were together. Your right, that is an assumption we made, myself especially. Now, I am going to make another assumption, that coffee is surely cold by now. Let's go back in, get you a fresh one and let you get back to work." As they stood Erica took Reese's hands into her own, "Thank you Reese, thank you for sharing with me." Reese was speechless by Erica's reaction, there was no anger, no distrust, just acceptance. Without another word the two women made their way back into the Casino.

As Erica watched Reese move back to where members of her team were waiting for her she saw Bianca and Miranda coming towards her. When Miranda saw her she began running towards her, pulling Bianca behind her. Bianca had been so shaken by the change of pace that she didn't see the wire before her foot got caught and she started to fall, letting go of Miranda's hand to prevent her falling as well. Before she could hit the floor though she was caught and wrapped in warm arms. She didn't have to turn to know the arms around her, but as she did, Bianca found herself lost once again in the soft brown eyes that were now etched in concern. "Are you okay?" The soft whisper sent shivers down Bianca's body, Reese was so close, she was holding her so tightly, their faces only inches apart. Erica watched as she lifted Miranda into her own arms, and she saw it. There was no doubt in her mind, her daughter was falling for Reese Williams, and Reese for Bianca, and if Erica was honest with herself, she was happy about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was as if things were in slow motion before everything around them stopped. Out of the corner of her eye she had seen Bianca enter, and before she knew it she saw Bianca starting to fall. Now holding her safely in her arms Reese couldn't let go. Softly she asked if Bianca was okay, while absorbing the feeling of the warm body pressed against hers and letting herself sink into the deep brown eyes holding her own. To Reese there was nothing or nobody around them, it was only her and Bianca. Time had stopped. As she raised her hand to smooth the soft hair out of Bianca's face, her fingers trembled and she watched as Bianca's eyes closed momentarily at the contact. Letting her fingers trail over the ivory skin of Bianca's cheek, Reese felt the arms that had wrapped themselves around her tighten in response as Bianca drew a shaky breath. Her whisper was so soft, the one word so sultry it caused tremors throughout the blonde. "Reese."

"That's Gabrielle's mommy over there with Mommy. I want to go say hi." Miranda had seen Reese and was now squirming her way out of Erica's grasp and on her way over to where the two women stood, still holding each other. "They make a stunning pair don't they?" Erica was startled by the voice behind her. "I know there are complications, and I know they don't know each other very well, but I think it is safe to say that they belong together, don't you." Zach had been watching Erica, he had seen the small smile on her face as she watched her daughter with Reese. He knew she could see it, hell everyone in the room could see it, it was undeniable. As Erica continued to maintain her focus on Bianca and Reese, she laughed as she saw Miranda tugging at Reese's shirt, finally breaking the spell. Then when she saw the looks of embarrassment and shame cover both Bianca and Reese's faces as they stepped away from each other, she felt her heart break. "Well Zach, I understand that there has been a mistake made, that you will require your own suite here. As for what I see, yes, you are right. They do belong together, but I think it is going to take more than us feeling that way to prove that to them." Turning to face him she continued, "Unless you have something in mind, something that won't end up hurting anyone involved." Zach laughed lightly as he looked back to Reese who was now bending down and talking to Miranda. Holding his arm out to Erica and wrapping her hand through it, "Well Erica, how about you let me buy you a drink and we can talk in that suite you are going to set me up with?" Glancing once more at her daughter who was absorbed in the conversation between Reese and Miranda, Erica allowed Zach to lead her away.

"Mommy makes good dinners, and you said you had to work awhile longer, so you will be hungry when you are done. You and Gabrielle can come eat with us. So is that okay with you? " She hadn't even asked her mother, she was so excited at the thought of seeing Gabrielle again, and Reese didn't know what to say. Looking up at Bianca she saw a slight nod from the brunette before she turned back to Miranda. "Well, it sounds wonderful to me, but instead of having your mommy cook, why don't you let Gabby and I bring dinner with us, that way we can all relax. What is your favorite Miss Miranda?" Miranda finally looked up at Bianca, "Is it okay Mommy, can Reese and Gabby bring me my favorite?" Bianca couldn't say no to the eyes so much like her own looking up at her, "Yes sweetheart they can." Miranda began laughing as she wrapped her arms around Reese's neck holding her tightly and whispering in her ear, "Pizza, cheese pizza please." Reese couldn't stop herself from laughing as she returned the hug, a warm feeling filling her soul. "Okay, then." She whispered back, "Cheese pizza it is." Taking in the sweet smell of apples from Miranda's hair, Reese knew she was already taken by this little girl, much she had been the first time she held Gabrielle. Bianca was watching the scene before her, feeling her eyes start to mist over. She had to be careful, she couldn't let Miranda get too close to Reese, even though it felt right watching the two of them. "Hey Miranda, we should go now. We have to let Reese get back to work or she won't be able to come to dinner tonight." When Miranda finally let go of Reese and allowed her to stand back up, Bianca looked at her, "Would you like to bring Zach with you tonight? He is more than welcome." She hated saying the words, but she knew it was the appropriate thing to do. "No Bianca, Zach will not be coming with me." Reese saw the relief wash over the brunette even though Bianca tried to hide it. "I would like it to be just the four of us Bianca, I can leave here in a couple hours, unless that is too soon?" Bianca shook her head as Reese's words sunk in, they were going to have dinner together. She would be spending her evening with Reese. "No, that sounds fine. Here let me give you directions and my cell incase you need it." Reese took the information before watching Bianca and Miranda walk away in search of Erica.

Erica and Zach had been sitting in his suite talking when her phone rang. "Yes, Bianca I am still here, I am just with a guest. I will be down shortly." Placing her phone back into her purse she turned back to Zach. "Do you really think this will work? Bianca can be very stubborn, and she won't want to hurt Cassie." Zach looked at Erica with nothing but sincerity in his eyes, "Erica, Reese is going to fight this, for Cassie, but only for so long. She is already breaking, and I can tell you she won't lie to Bianca, let her be the one to tell Bianca that there is nothing between us. All they need is the time and place to be together so that they can talk privately. Once that happens, I can't see anything standing in the way. I will hate to see Cassie get hurt, but for the three of their sakes, this needs to happen. If you can arrange it, I will make sure Reese is there." Erica stood to leave, "Okay Zach, well I can defiantly set that up, I will call you when I have details." Neither one could have possibly guessed that little Miranda had beat them to it, and that Bianca and Reese were going to get the time to talk tonight.

Once Bianca left the Casino she headed straight for home, happy that Miranda hadn't said anything about Reese coming to dinner, she didn't need the questions from her mother. When she got home she immediately sent Miranda up to her room to clean up a bit while she started tiding up the living room, she couldn't believe how nervous she was and at the same time excited. She thought about Reese catching her earlier, her body came to life just thinking about Reese touching her cheek. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the doorbell ringing until Miranda came running downstairs yelling for her to open the door. When she opened the door there stood Reese, she had changed and was now wearing light jeans with a black top that opened into a V at the neck. She was holding Gabby in her carrier in one hand and in the other a pizza box. "Hi, I hope I'm not too early." Bianca was quick to take the pizza box as she told Reese to come in. "No, not at all. Miranda has waiting for you." Both women looked down at Miranda to see the little girl already playing with Gabrielle's hands, not taking her eyes off the baby. Laughing Reese answered softly, "I don't think she has been waiting so much for me as she has been waiting for Gabby here.", but as the last words left her mouth she felt two little arms wrap around her legs. "Thank you Reese, thank you for coming. Thank you for bringing dinner and for bringing Gabby." Once again Reese found herself bending down to get level with Miranda, "Well thank you for inviting us," allowing her eyes to travel up to Bianca's, "We wouldn't want to be anywhere else tonight." Bianca felt the words deep inside her, and knew Reese was speaking the truth. "Well, what do you think? Are you ready to eat or do you want to play for awhile Miranda?" Miranda looked from Reese to her mother before answering, "Mommy if it is okay, I would like to play with Gabby for a little while." Reese stood up hearing Miranda's answer, "I brought her pack-n-play just incase, I'll go get it." Bianca watched as Reese hurried back to her car, feeling a tug on her pants. "What is it sweetie?" Miranda was watching Reese just like Bianca was, "I like her Mommy, I really like Reese." As Reese walked back towards the house Bianca answered quietly, "Me too Miranda, me too."

Once Reese had set up Gabby's playpen she realized that she probably didn't need it, looking at Miranda as she leaned over the baby in her carrier. Opting to pull out a blanket instead she spread it out over the floor and placed Gabby on it. Miranda loved the idea and was laying down with Gabby within seconds, telling Gabby stories while she held her hand. Reese stood up but not before taking a mental picture of the two together. Suddenly she was nervous as she looked at Bianca who was sitting on the couch, deciding to push her nerves away she sat down next to the brunette. They sat there together in silence watching Miranda and Gabby for a few minutes before Bianca spoke. "Thank you, for today, for catching me." Bianca looked at Reese was stunned to see that Reese was blushing. "Why are you blushing?" Reese averted her eyes for a moment looking at the girls before back at Bianca, "I didn't know what I was doing, I saw you start to fall and I couldn't let that happen. I don't know how I got there in time. It was luck, you don't need to thank me." As they looked at each other Bianca knew that she was going to be lost if she didn't say something. "Reese, tell me about you and Zach? I mean, you kissed me last night, and I know you are feeling what I am, but you are with Zach, a man?" Reese didn't look away this time, instead her hand raised itself and she allowed her fingers to run through the silky hair, they longed to touch while maintaining eye contact with Bianca.

"Bianca, I am not with Zach. Everyone just assumed it when he got to the hospital, I let them, I should have spoken up, but I didn't. Zach is one of my best friends, he has been for years. Gabrielle, Cassie, and Zach they are all I have. You though, you are with Cassie, my cousin. She is the closet thing I have to a sister, I would give my life for her Bianca, and yet here I am. Wanting to be here with you, wanting to hold you close, wanting to know everything about you. I wanted to kiss you last night Bianca, I didn't want to stop, I want to kiss you now." Bianca was listening to every soft word, letting her heart open up to Reese as Reese opened up to her, feeling her skin tingle as Reese continued to run her fingers through her hair. Glancing over at Miranda and Gabby, she saw that they were both sleeping, Miranda's arm wrapped around Gabby, their heads close together. As she turned her head back to Reese, she couldn't control her actions. Raising her hands to Reese's face she pulled the blonde into her, their lips coming together softly at first. She felt Reese as their bodies shifted to be closer to one another. It was Reese this time who stroked Bianca's lip with her tongue immediately she was met by Bianca's as both women moaned at the pleasure that was rushing through them. Bianca felt as if she had never really been kissed before, her heart was taking on wings as their tongues explored the contours of each others mouth. Reese was trembling, unable to contain the emotions she was experiencing, every nerve of her body was feeling this kiss as it deepened and Bianca pulled her closer. Slowly pulling away from each other, Bianca couldn't help but place a few kisses along Reese's neck until she felt the pulse point racing beneath her lips. "Ohh Bianca, please."

When Bianca pulled back the women looked once again into each eyes, both filled with desire and need, as well as sadness in Reese's. "Reese, what is it? Did I do something wrong?" Reese shook her head and looked away, tears starting to gather in her eyes. "No Bianca, you didn't do anything wrong, actually I have never felt anything so right before but, we have to stop Bianca, I don't want to, please know that. I just can't, we can talk and be here together, but while you are with Cassie, I just can't, as badly as I want this, want you. I want to spend every minute continuing to fall in love with you Bianca Montgomery, but I have to think about Cassie. I can't do that to her, and I know you can't either." Bianca hung her head at Reese's words, "Your right, I was going to talk to her today, but I just couldn't do it. Reese I want you to know, I do care about Cassie, but not the way I feel about you. I want to be with you, I want to know everything about you. Can we just spend the night talking about our lives? I don't want this to end just yet." Leaning into Bianca, Reese allowed her lips to caress Bianca's once again before pulling back so that they were only inches from one another, "I have no intention of letting this end, and I would love nothing more than to sit here and hold you while we talk throughout the night." As they held each other both began talking softly about their lives, Reese had leaned back into Bianca's arms, the hours passing by, the pizza forgotten about, as four souls came to rest where they belonged.

Kendall left the hospital in a fury, she had sat there for hours watching Cassie as she tried to call both Bianca and Reese repeatedly, getting no answer on either phone. She had listened to Cassie talk about the tension between Bianca and Reese earlier that morning, she had sat there while Cassie cried over the broken promise Bianca had made to her about coming back and talking. She listened as Cassie went on and on about how Reese would never hurt her, how she was her best friend, she would always be there for Cassie. Kendall's anger had been brewing all along, but she held it in as she tried to keep Cassie calm and reassure her that it wasn't what she thought, that there must be something else going on. Now that she was on her way to Bianca's though she thought about the night before, the looks between her sister and Reese, Cassie's obvious pain both physically and emotionally, and she let her anger start to seep out. When she pulled into Bianca's driveway and saw the strange car, she slammed her car door before making her way up the driveway to confront her sister, and the woman who Cassie couldn't imagine would ever hurt her, her cousin, Reese.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A loud bang woke her up, as she opened her deep brown eyes she looked into the sweet face resting so close to hers, and smiled. Then she heard more noises from outside and got scared. Slowly she got up, listening as she continued to hear movement near the door. When she looked around she saw them, slowly she moved over to them. "Reese, Reese wake up please." Reese woke up when she felt the little hand pulling at her and the small scared voice whispering in her ear. "Hey sweetie, what's.." That's when Reese heard the same noises out front, unlike Miranda though she knew it was a person. Keeping her voice low, she glanced at Gabrielle and saw she was still sleeping, turning slightly she couldn't help but smile as she took in Bianca sleeping, her face in total contentment. "Miranda, sweetie you stay here with Mommy and Gabby okay? I'm going to see who it is." Miranda just nodded as she watched Reese slip Bianca's arms away from her, slowly get up from the couch and move to the door. Reese turned around and gave Miranda a smile trying to reassure the little girl that everything was fine, inside though she was starting to freak out a little. Approaching the windows next to the door Reese tried to look out and see who it was but couldn't, all she could make out was a form moving around the bushes at the edge of the driveway. Looking back into the living room she saw that Miranda had gone back over to Gabrielle and was laying down holding the young baby. Well that did it, there was no way she was going to let someone scare them, or worse try to break in and hurt them. **

**Quietly she slid the chain lock into place so that the door would only open so far, once she turned the knob and had the door open a few inches she yelled out at the figure who was now starting to stand up. "I HAVE ALREADY CALLED 911, YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET OFF THIS PROPERTY BEFORE I TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS AND COME OUT THERE WITH MY GUN!!" Her yelling had woken Bianca who was now up and rushing to her side, as Reese stared to count to five. "Do you really have a gun?" Reese shot a look at Bianca and whispered, "No, and I didn't really call 911 either." **

**Kendall was beyond furious, she had been so ready to barge in on whatever was going on between Bianca and Reese, walking up the driveway she had dropped her keys in the bushes, which only pissed her off more. She was determined to find them so she could just let herself in and surprise them, when she heard Reese shouting out, it was just the final straw of the night. "Oh shut the hell up Reese! You don't have a gun, and if you have called 911 well then they better hurry because you are going to need them! Five seconds my ass! Open the damn door and let me in!" Bianca and Reese looked at each other as they listened to Kendall, Reese quickly undoing the chain lock. "Kendall, why didn't you just come to the door and why are you talking to Reese like that?" Bianca was confused as her sister barged in past them turning on lights as she walked towards the living room. When she heard Bianca's question she turned, her eyes blazing as she glared at the two women standing side by side. "Why am I talking to Reese like that? Really Bianca? Why aren't you with Cassie tonight like you promised? Why haven't either of you answered your damn phones? What the hell is going on between you two? Damn it Bianca! Cassie has been upset for hours now, because she is desperate to believe there is nothing going on between her girlfriend and her loving cousin! Such a loving cousin that not only did she come into town and try to take you away from Cassie but she is also a cheating whore! Or did you both conveniently forget about Zach?" Reese and Bianca were frozen in place as they listened to Kendall, until Kendall's last comment. "Kendall, you can't talk that way about Reese, she has done nothing wrong, and for your information she is not with Zach, so I would appreciate it if you took that back, actually I demand it! You can come here and accuse me all you want, yes I didn't make it to see Cassie tonight. Yes, I am sorry about that, and I will make it up to her, but you will not come in here, in the middle of the night, and tear apart my company!" **

**Reese hadn't been concerned about what was being said about her, what was tearing at her heart was hearing how upset Cassie was. She let the two sisters continue their fight back and forth, trying to walk past Kendall and get to the living room. "Where the hell do you think your going? You are far from innocent, I don't care what my sister says!" It was at that point that Gabrielle began crying from all the yelling, Miranda had been quietly laying with her not understanding why her Mommy and Auntie were fighting, but when the baby got upset so did she. "Auntie Kendall, stop yelling, you are upsetting Gabby." Reese brushed by Kendall at that point and bent to Miranda, picking up Gabrielle with tears shining in her eyes, "Thank you Miranda, thank you for inviting us, and thank you for staying here with Gabby." Miranda saw the tears and threw her arms around Reese's neck, holding her and Gabrielle in place. "Please don't cry Reese, please. Please don't leave." The young girl looked over Reese's shoulder at her Aunt, "Why are you making Reese and Gabby cry? Why are you making them leave? I asked them to come so I could play with Gabby and you are making them leave." The words were soft and tearful coming from Miranda but they were full of emotion and the three adults felt every ounce of it. **

"**I'm sorry, I didn't know she was down here." Kendall tried to back peddle as Bianca pushed past her to get to Miranda. "Bianca, I didn't know, I thought, well I thought there was something going on between you two." Bianca ignored Kendall as she tried to pull Miranda away from Reese, allowing Reese to stand with Gabrielle while Bianca lifted a now softly crying Miranda into her arms. Reaching one hand out and wiping away the tears that fell from Reese's eyes, Bianca used her other hand to calm Miranda. Finally turning back to Kendall, this time she softened her own voice. "Kendall, I don't care why you came or what you thought, you had no right. I know how close you are to Cassie, especially now after what happened during the tornado. So I understand if she was upset it would upset you, but you were wrong to come here. Please leave Kendall, you have done enough damage tonight. I will go see Cassie in the morning, not that you need to know that." Walking towards the door with Miranda still in her arms, Bianca opened the door, "Please Kendall, go home." Kendall moved slowly to the door, turning once again to look at Reese, who was still trying to stop Gabrielle's cries. When she got to Bianca, she stopped, "I'm sorry Bianca, I'm really sorry. Then after reaching her hand out to Miranda, who backed away from her, Kendall left without another word. **

**As soon as the door was closed behind her Bianca was on her way back to Reese who just stood quietly holding Gabrielle. "Reese, I am so sorry, she shouldn't have come here, she shouldn't have said those things." Gabrielle slowly started to calm as Reese rocked her, finally able to put her into her carrier, Reese looked up and into Bianca's eyes for the first time since Kendall's outburst. "She was right Bianca, you don't have to apologize for that. She may not have been right about Zach, but that wasn't her fault, it was mine for not correcting everyone. But she was right about Cassie, and what this would do to her. If she is already upset over tonight and trying not to imagine us together, just think what it would do to her if she found out the truth." Bianca couldn't believe what she was hearing, Reese couldn't be saying what she thought she was. "Reese, please tell me you aren't walking away from this, from us, from what we could be?" Reaching her hand out and cupping Bianca's cheek, Reese moved forward and brushed a kiss across Miranda's head, taking in the scent of apple and imprinting it on her memory. Then she leaned in and captured Bianca's lips, letting her lips linger as they memorized the feel of satin against them, letting her body feel every fiber come to life before she pulled away and looked into the eyes she knew would haunt her. "I'm sorry Bianca, but yes, that is what I am saying. I can't do this to Cassie, I thought it would be okay as long as we kept it like tonight, but it won't. I want more than this, but I won't be involved in hurting Cassie. She has lost too much already, she needs you Bianca. I won't come in between that." **

**Bianca was speechless as she watched Reese pick up Gabrielle's carrier and walk towards the door. It wasn't until Reese was opening the door that she found her voice, "You can't do this Reese, please don't do this to us. I won't stay with Cassie, I won't. I want to be with you, please. I am in love with you Reese Williams." The pleading in Bianca's voice, the words she spoke, everything about her called out to Reese to just turn around and take her into her arms. Closing her eyes she saw Cassie, Cassie on a New York sidewalk after she learned that her family and Beth had been killed, she saw the months of anguish Cassie had been through. She heard the happiness that had come back into her voice as she spoke on the phone about the woman she was dating. Firming her resolve, and knowing what she needed to do, Reese opened her eyes and looked at Bianca. "Your not in love with me Bianca, you barely know me, and I, I am not in love with you. Whatever this is will pass, but you need to be with Cassie, you two were fine, you were happy, until I came into town. So from now on let's just try and keep our distance, things will get back to normal for you and Cassie, and one day you will thank me for this." Without another word Reese walked out, closing the door behind her. Her entire body was shaking with emotion after what she had just done, and as she briefly leaned against the door for support she heard Bianca crying through the wood. Leaning her forehead against the door she whispered, "I love you, please forgive me." before making her way to her car with Gabrielle and blindly driving away.**

**A short time later after she had dropped Gabrielle off at the suite with Maria, Reese found herself standing at Cassie's bedside, watching as her cousin slept. "I'm so sorry Cassie, I love you so much. Things will get better now I promise, I won't let you hurt anymore." Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, Reese reached out and took Cassie's hand into her own, "You have been hurt enough, you deserve happiness, you deserve this." Resting her head against their hands, Reese drifted off, her body exhausted from the emotional turmoil it was under. She hadn't heard Bianca come to the doorway before she had started speaking to Cassie, and she didn't hear Bianca's whisper before leaving, "You deserve it too Reese." **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reese woke up to the feeling of fingers running through her hair, raising her eyes she was met by vivid green eyes looking intently at her. "How long have you been here?" Cassie's voice was soft, but Reese could hear the tinge of hurt in it. "Since around 1am, I'm so sorry I didn't get here earlier Cass, and I am sorry I haven't had much time to be here with you." Cassie continued to look at Reese, her eyes were swollen and red, she knew her cousin had been crying, she assumed it was because Reese felt guilty over letting her down. "Reese, it's okay, just tell me. Where were you last night? I tried to call you over and over but all I got was your voicemail." Cassie knew Reese had never lied to her before, so she had no reason to think any different now as she waited for Reese's answer. "I'm sorry about my cell, I had turned it off while working and forgot to turn it back on. As for where I was, I was at Bianca's." Reese saw the flash of pain in Cassie's eyes before she could continue. "Miranda has taken quite a shine to Gabrielle, she asked me to bring her over for dinner so she could play with her. I did, and then we all fell asleep, Cassie I am so sorry for not being here." Reese didn't technically lie, but she left out the kisses, the hours she and Bianca had spent talking, the forgotten dinner, and Kendall's appearance and outburst. "So, you and Bianca both fell asleep? Were you both that tired Reese?" Reese wanted to tell her cousin, 'no, I was just that comfortable in Bianca's arms', but she knew she couldn't. "I can't speak for Bianca, but yes, I was that tired. I can't apologize enough Cass. As soon as I woke up, I brought Gabby to Maria and I came here, and this is where I stayed." Cassie searched Reese's eyes, her face, finally looking down at their hands still entwined. "It's okay Reese, no big deal. I was just worried, and a little hurt, I couldn't understand why you or Bianca didn't come last night, but I guess that explains it, for both of you. So, let's change the subject, tell me, how is the start of the rebuild going?" Reese internally breathed a sigh of relief before beginning to tell Cassie about all the work that had been started already.

Bianca woke up with Miranda curled around her, laying in bed she let her mind go over the night before. She wouldn't let Reese go, she knew Reese was lying before she left. She wasn't going to waste anymore time, no matter what Reese thought or did, she wasn't going to stay with Cassie, just because. Her heart belonged to Reese, it was that simple, she would hate hurting Cassie, but she had to do what was right for them all. When she felt Miranda start to squirm against her she looked down at her daughter, running her fingers through the messy brown hair. "Mommy, when will Reese come back with Gabby? I didn't want them to leave." Bianca closed her eyes feeling the same as her daughter. Today, she was going to talk to Cassie today. This couldn't go on any longer. "Soon sweetheart, soon. I will make sure Reese and Gabby come back very soon."

Erica and Zach were having coffee together at the bar in the Casino. "I have to say Erica, you work quick. I didn't expect you would have this set up already and for tonight, but I am happy you did." Erica gave Zach a coy smile, "Well Zach, when it comes to my daughter's happiness, I will do whatever I need to. I just hope that you are right, I hope they only need time, time to get to know each other, time to realize they belong together." Taking a sip of her coffee, Erica let out a deep breath before she continued. "Zach, I will feel horrible about Cassie though. She has become very close to us, I adore her, and it will hurt to see her upset. Though I will admit, I learned more about Reese in the short time she has been here than I know about Cassie, who has been here for almost a year now. And what I have learned about Reese, I like, and I truly believe she will make Bianca happy." Zach smiled into his coffee, "Erica, Reese has waited her entire life for this, she has never felt this way about anyone before. I can assure you that if given the chance, she will do everything in her power to make and keep Bianca happy. Like I said, I am hoping all we have to do is give them the opportunity to realize it."

When Reese arrived at one of the work sites she was upset to see TV vans parked around her team of employees. Finding Melissa she briskly went to her and pulled her away from the man trying to hold a microphone in front of her face. "What is going on here? Why are these people here? They are in the way, we need to keep the work going on these houses." Melissa dropped her eyes, she had known Reese would be upset to see the media there interrupting the progress. "Reese, they want to do a story about the freak tornados that came through, and the people who are here helping, which means us. I told them they would have to talk to you and that most likely you would refuse, but they wouldn't listen." Reese glared over at the man talking into the microphone now standing in front of a cameraman. "Hell. Well fine, they can have a short interview, only because it might generate more help for the people of Pine Valley, but I am not giving it. You can do it if you want, if not, well then they can just hire someone. I need to check in at Fusion and then get back to the Casino. How is everything, besides this little bump, going here?" Melissa took a look around, they were at one of the homes that had been totally destroyed, already this morning they were getting a new foundation laid and then they would start the framing. "It's going better than I thought Reese, we should have walls up by tomorrow, both here and at two of the other sites." Reese just nodded her head, turning to leave, "Thanks Melissa, this means a lot to me. I will touch base with you later, tell everyone I said thank you, and that we will all celebrate soon enough." As she was walking back to her car, the man with the microphone approached her. "Miss Williams, Reese Williams. Could I just have a moment of your time, and then I promise, we will leave you and your team to get back to work." Seeing Melissa try not to laugh behind the man Reese just shook her head, "Fine, but only for a moment. You have to understand, there are people, families waiting to get back into their homes." With that said, the camera light came on, and the short interview was given.

Bianca met up with Erica in the waiting room of the hospital with Miranda in tow. "Thanks Mom, Diane needed a few hours off, and I really need to see Cassie. I don't think it would be a good time for Miranda to see her, so I appreciate you watching her for a bit. Miranda had already seated herself on Erica's lap and was digging through her Grammy's purse to see what goodies she could find. "Bianca it isn't a problem. Listen though, is there anyway you can meet me tonight? There is a new restaurant just outside of town that I am thinking about buying, and I would really like your opinion on it." Seeing the hesitancy in her daughter's face Erica carried on, "Please Bianca? Not only do I want your opinion but it will give you and I a chance to sit down and talk over a wonderful meal." Bianca had been hoping to find Reese tonight, but hearing her mother's request she couldn't say no. "Fine Mom, of course. I would like that, just tell me what time and where it is, and I will meet you there." Satisfied Erica smiled, and proceeded to give Bianca all the details before watching her daughter walk away towards the elevator that would take her Cassie's room. Looking down at Miranda who was now eating the chocolate she always seemed to find hidden in Grammy's purse Erica just laughed with delight. "Mirada my precious, you and I are just alike at times." Miranda looked up at Erica and with her mouth full of chocolate she began to talk about her upset last night and how upset her mommy had been first with Auntie Kendall and then more when Reese had left with Gabby. Erica listened to every word, worry beginning to creep into her mind, she was going to have to call Zach, this plan could backfire on them now.

Bianca arrived at Cassie's room as Jake was going over the test results from the prior day with her, and from the look on Cassie's face they weren't what she had been hoping for. When she saw Bianca enter though her face lit up a bit, "Good morning. Jake here is telling me that I will have to stay in this place at least one more night." Bianca turned towards Jake allowing him to continue as she felt Cassie taking her hand. "Well, yes like I was saying, I think it would be better if you stayed here tonight. It isn't that anything was horrible, I just would prefer one more night to observe you and be able to run some more blood work. Now the next thing is this, when I do release you, I would rather you weren't going home alone. In all honesty I can't release you if you will be alone. You will still need help with some of your medications and getting around. I know Reese is staying at the Casino, is there anyway she can stay with you?" Cassie looked up at Bianca before answering Jake, and Bianca knew what was coming. "No, Reese wouldn't be able to stay with me. I only have a small place and she has Gabrielle plus Gabrielle's nanny with her. Maybe I could come stay with you Bianca, for a little while? I don't want to stay in here any longer than I have to." With Cassie looking up at her so expectantly and Jake waiting for an answer, Bianca had no choice, "Of course you can Cassie. If Jake is ready to release you tomorrow, I will be here to bring you to my house." Her heart sunk with each word, knowing now that she couldn't end things with Cassie today, not if she was going to be spending time recuperating at her home. She would have to wait, which meant she would have to wait longer to be with Reese.

When Zach got off the phone with Erica he was visibly upset, not only that there could be problems with tonight, but that Erica had relayed just how upset Kendall had made Reese. Walking into the restaurant area of the Casino he saw the beautiful woman he was angry with sitting at one of the tables, and an idea started to formulate in his head. "Good morning Kendall, if you don't mind I was wondering if I could join you? It is such a beautiful morning, and I would like nothing more than to spend it with a beautiful woman like you." Kendall watched as Zach didn't wait for an answer sitting down in the chair next to her. "Zach. Well I assume it would be rude of me to say no, since you have already made yourself comfortable." Zach let out a genuine laugh at the outraged tone in Kendall's voice. "Now Kendall, there is no need for an attitude. I would just like to get to know you better. There is something intriguing about you that draws me in, bitchiness and all." Kendall couldn't help herself, she joined Zach in his laughter. As outspoken as he was, as direct as he was, she had to admit to herself that she wouldn't mind getting to know Zach Slater herself. It was only an hour later that Zach excused himself for a moment, calling Erica he told her to go ahead with the plan, Kendall would be occupied later that night.

Zach looked at his watch when he heard the knocking at his door, opening it he wasn't surprised to see Reese standing there looking upset. "Zach, what are you doing tonight? Erica just told me she has another location that she would like some work done at and tonight is the only night I would be able to see it. I couldn't say no to her, but the problem is she is already on her way out there, and I am just to tired to drive all that way and back. Can you come with me?" Zach had never experienced the feeling of a happy dance in his mind before this moment, Erica had done it, she had convinced Reese. "Reese, I'm sorry, I have plans later. What I can do though, is drive you out there. I am sure Erica wouldn't mind you coming back with her, and if that is a problem, just call me, and I will come back for you." Reese looked at Zach in confusion, "Plans? What kind of plans do you have?" Zach knew this wasn't going to go over well, but he also knew it was for the best. "I am taking Kendall out to dinner tonight, and if I am lucky breakfast in the morning." He watched as Reese lowered her head, her hands sliding into her pockets. "Kendall? Great. She hates me, so don't expect too much from her." When Zach asked why Reese thought Kendall would hate her, he listened as Reese told the story of last night, the story he had heard from Erica earlier. "Well, Reese I don't think she hates you and if she does, she is the one who is wrong. I'll work on her tonight, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Now, why don't you go take a quick shower and wash off some of that dust then come back and I will take you to meet Erica." When Reese agreed Zach waited until he heard her suite door close before pulling out his cell. "I'll be bringing her out there soon."

Bianca sat waiting for her mother at one of the tables in the restaurant that seemed more like a bar and dance club. She couldn't imagine why her mother would want to buy this place, and was getting aggravated as she waited. She knew her frustration wasn't truly with her mother, it was with how this morning had gone. She hadn't been able to talk to Cassie, she hadn't been able to tell her that she couldn't see her anymore, no now she had to put on a smile while Cassie spent time at her house recuperating, while all Bianca wanted to do was find Reese and force her to see what Bianca knew to be true. As she turned once again towards the door hoping to see her mother she was instead met by a vision. There she was, her light charcoal pants hugging her slim hips, the white blouse she wore was unbuttoned at the top revealing her creamy neck, her hair was loose and flowing, and her eyes, those cinnamon eyes were filled with desire and glued to Bianca's. Her name came out of Bianca's mouth as a sigh, "Reese." Like a magnet she was up out of her chair, her mind reeling, her mother had set them up, she had to have. An out of town place, Erica herself not even being there, yet here was Reese. Bianca knew it was her mother's doing, and inside she sent out a silent thank you. Letting a slow smile form as she met Reese half way she didn't bother to stop herself, reaching out and pulling the blonde to her.

There was no resistance as Reese allowed herself to be pulled into Bianca, their lips coming together passionately. Two sets of hands found themselves tangled in both blonde and brunette hair, holding each other close, deepening the kiss as if drinking from a well after being denied water. When they pulled away from each other, their foreheads remained touching, their breathing ragged. Reese was the first to speak, breathless as it was, "What are you doing here? I am meeting your mother to go over work to be done, are you here to meet her too?" When she heard why Reese was there Bianca began to fully laugh, understanding the depths to which her mother had gone. "Reese, I don't think you will be meeting my mother tonight. I do believe we have been set up. She told me she wanted to possibly buy this place and wanted my opinion. There is no way my mother would buy this." As Bianca continued speaking Reese began to step away from her. "Why would she set us up? Why would she do this? She knows you are with Cassie Bianca." Suddenly all the joy Bianca had been feeling started to slip away as Reese continued to back away. "Reese, Reese please listen to me. Yes, my mother knows I am with Cassie, but my mother also knows how I feel about you. I think that is obvious since she seems to have gone to great lengths to get us both here. As for Cassie, well after my visit with her today, my mother also knows how upset I am with what happened." At the mention of Bianca visiting Cassie, and then being upset Reese allowed herself a small amount of hope that maybe Cassie had ended things with Bianca. "Why were you upset? What happened when you visited Cassie?"

When Bianca explained that she went to the hospital with the intention of breaking things off with Cassie only to then find out that Cassie would need to stay with her for awhile while she continued to heal, Reese shut down. "Bianca, I have to go. I told you last night, this can't happen. I am just going to call Zach to come back and get me." Bianca watched as Reese started walking towards the bar, pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she knew she couldn't let Reese leave. "Reese wait, don't call Zach." Reese turned back to Bianca, leaning against the bar she watched as the brunette made her way to her. The short black dress she was wearing came to just above her knees, the top was cut low, allowing Reese a small glimpse at the cleavage covered by the rest of the material. She couldn't move as Bianca came to her, and Bianca knew it, she had seen the way Reese's eyes had taken her in, she had felt them burn her skin as they traveled her body. "Reese, please don't call Zach, hear me out first, okay?" Bianca was delighted when she saw Reese nod her head. "Okay so listen, we both know this is wrong right now, I won't deny that. I can't end it with Cassie while she is going to be staying at my house, and I know you don't want to hurt her. Reese I understand all that and I agree with you, but Reese, we can't deny what is between us either, you know that as well as I do. What I am going to suggest is wrong, but Reese please, give us tonight? One night Reese. One night to be together, here, to have dinner as a couple, to dance." Leaning in she brushed her lips across Reese's once more, thrilled when she felt Reese's fingers in her hair. "To kiss and hold each other. I know it will make things harder come tomorrow, but please Reese, just one night."

Reese couldn't take her eyes off of Bianca as she let the words caress her. She knew it was wrong, her mind was trying to scream at her, but her heart was winning. Her fingers still running through the brunette hair she leaned into Bianca, allowing her lips to take Bianca's waiting ones. Savoring the taste and feel of their kiss, she pulled back slightly, gazing into eyes that were glassy, filled with desire and love and softly answered, "Yes." before reclaiming the lips that set her world on fire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Bianca held Reese close, the one word Reese had spoken echoing in her mind, "Yes". She knew this was borrowed time, she knew that when the night ended, Reese would insist they go back to the way it was. She knew that she had only this one chance to convince Reese this was more than just attraction, that this wouldn't pass, that they were meant for each other, and somehow they would have to make it work. As their lips and tongues continued to dance back and forth Bianca knew, she would never be able to let Reese go. Moving one hand out of Reese's blonde hair she lowered it to Reese's heart and felt the rapid beating, matching her own. As they slowly parted, she took Reese's hand into her own and placed it on her chest, allowing Reese to feel the matching beat. "Do you feel that Reese? That is what you do to me, and I know, I can feel that it is the same for you. We can't deny this Reese, you have to know that." Reese allowed her gaze to stay focused on Bianca, her body responding to the rhythm of their hearts. Lowering her free hand to Bianca's hips she pulled the brunette closer, leaving their hands still at each others hearts. Letting the slow music playing overhead mix with their heartbeats she began to sway, moving Bianca with her. "Dance with me?"**

**With their foreheads together, their eyes locked on each other, they started to dance. Slowly Bianca released Reese's hand that she had been holding over her heart and slid it around the blondes neck, loving that Reese had left her hand still over Bianca's heart. As their bodies moved closer to each other Bianca felt Reese's thigh brush between her own, letting out a gasp at the small contact, she looked into eye's that reflected the pure desire she was feeling. Reese was in heaven, her whole body was on fire for Bianca, she had never dreamt she could feel this alive. Finally moving her hand away from Bianca's heart she thread her fingers once again into the lush brunette hair that beckoned her fingers touch. She watched as the contact caused Bianca's eyes to flutter shut, felt as Bianca's hand left her heart and traveled up to where it met bare skin, her fingertips grazing Reese's neckline before entwining themselves with her other hand in the blonde locks. Each step brought their bodies closer and closer together, and when they were fully pressed against one another, Reese felt hardened nipples brush across her own, both women moaning at the feelings rushing through them. Not being able to stop herself Reese once again took Bianca's lips, this kiss was different, this kiss was pure need as their tongues explored each other, tasting each other, and causing both women to shudder. Reese had never known want, she had never felt true desire, or raw need until Bianca. She was overwhelmed with passion for the brunette and every fiber of her soul was calling out to quench that need. When the music started to fade and their bodies began to slow she was left shaking, Bianca continued to hold her close, feeling the tremors throughout Reese, not know just how exposed Reese truly was. **

**Reese didn't care about Cassie right now, she didn't care about dinner, Reese didn't care about anything other than the feeling of Bianca against her. She wanted this woman, she wanted to feel every inch of the brunette, let her fingers travel all the contours of Bianca's body, she wanted to make love to Bianca. It was this thought, as it entered her mind that terrified Reese. She thought that what she was feeling was reciprocated by Bianca, but she didn't know. She had never been here before, what if she was the only one feeling this intensely? What if to Bianca this was just another dance, just another night out? What if this was how Bianca felt with Cassie? These thoughts caused her to back away slightly, these thoughts caused her to search the deep brown eyes before her. As if reading her mind Bianca calmed Reese's panic, she let her know that Reese wasn't alone, with a whispered response to an unasked question, "I want to make love with you Reese. I have never wanted someone so badly before, I have fallen madly in love with you Reese Williams." Bianca had seen the doubts in Reese's eyes, she had felt the tremors and knew they were fear, she knew she was close to losing this night with Reese. Taking Reese's hand into her own she led her over to a table, moving her chair as close to Reese's as she could.**

"**Reese, talk to me. Why are you scared Reese? Tell me what you are thinking." Bianca looked into the eyes that she knew she would fight to spend her life looking into, waiting for an answer, she had expected that Reese was once again going to push her away because of Cassie, she wasn't prepared for what she heard next. "Bianca, I have never." Reese looked away briefly before looking back into the eyes that expressed nothing but love and compassion, "I have never felt like this before. I have never been with anyone who made me feel this way, Bianca, I have never been with anyone before. With the exception of a few holiday kisses here and there, you are the first person I have ever kissed, you are the first person I have ever wanted like this, you are the only person I have ever fallen in love with, you would be my first, and I am scared at how badly I want you, how badly I want to feel you against me, how badly I want to forget about the rest of the world and just take you away and spend the rest of my life learning how and what pleases you." **

**Bianca was speechless as she listened to Reese bare her soul, she grew breathless as she listened to Reese express her wants. She never let her eyes break contact with Reese, but her mind was reeling. Listening to Reese had moved Bianca more than she thought was possible, Bianca wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold the blonde. As the last few words left her and Bianca saw a few tears leave Reese's eyes, she wiped them away, taking Reese's hand once again and leading her out of the restaurant. Reese didn't question Bianca, she didn't hesitate when Bianca opened the car door for her, or when Bianca began to drive. She just sat there, Bianca's hand once again in her own, heart pounding as she realized where they were going. When they pulled into Bianca's driveway, Reese turned to Bianca, a question in her eyes. "Reese, I just need to hold you, I promise nothing will happen you don't want, we needed to get away from all those people, please, I just need it to be you and I." Reese nodded her head, leaning towards Bianca to be met halfway by silken lips and a velvet tongue, the fiery kiss leaving both women breathless. **

**When they finally made their way into Bianca's, Reese took a quiet moment to call Maria and tell her that she wouldn't be back until either very late or morning, she said she was just too tired and was stopping to rest. Both women cringed at the lie, but when Reese was done with her call, without second thoughts they came together. Bianca couldn't get close enough to Reese as her tongue traced patterns along the blonde's neck, stopping to nibble where she felt Reese's pulse racing. She felt Reese's hands in her hair, softly pulling her closer, Bianca was ready to ravish Reese right at that moment, thinking of Miranda, and Diane who was right down the hall, though she slowly pulled away from Reese. "Come upstairs with me?" Reese just nodded, once again claiming Bianca's lips as they stumbled up the stairs and into Bianca's bedroom. Bianca quickly closed the door behind them, her body leaning into Reese against the door. Their lips clung to each other as their hands took on minds of their own. Reese moaned in delight when she felt Bianca trail her fingers along her ribcage, stopping to gently tease hardened nipples before bending her head and taking one into her mouth through the thin material of the blouse and bra. She thought she was going to explode, nothing had ever felt like this before, she didn't realize Bianca had been undoing the remaining buttons of her blouse until if fell to the floor, her bra right behind it. Bianca took Reese's mouth in a passionate kiss her fingernails dragging around Reese's nipples. Reese didn't think she would be able to stand anymore, her body trembling with desire, ready to release. Bianca moved one hand down Reese's body, feeling how ready Reese was when she felt wetness through the charcoal pants. She felt Reese's hips push against her at the touch and slowly she backed away, moving her hand back into one of Reese's and slowing their kiss. "This isn't how it should be Reese. I want you, but I want to make love with you the first time we are together. I want to slowly discover everything about you, how each touch makes you feel, I want to watch as you respond to me, to our lovemaking." Bianca had begun to move them towards her bed, Reese following, her body being further seduced by Bianca's words. **

**When they reached the bed, Bianca leaned Reese back into the soft mattress, standing to pull her black dress over her head, looking into Reese's eyes as they took in the beauty of her curves. Desire taking over Reese sat up and pulled Bianca towards her, like Bianca had before she took a nipple into her mouth through the lacy black bra, feeling it grow hard against her tongue. As she reached her hands around Bianca's back she wanted nothing more than for Bianca to be completely hers, unclasping the bra she let it fall to the floor, her eyes lifting to meet Bianca's. "I love you Bianca Montgomery, I am so very much in love with you." A slow smile spread across Bianca's face as she leaned her head down to answer Reese, "And I love.." **

**Reese's cell phone startled both women as it began to ring. It was almost like the spell had been broken when Reese pulled out the cell phone and saw it was the hospital number. Softly pushing Bianca away she stood up from the bed and gathered her blouse and bra, answering the phone. "Hello." After a brief pause Reese turned her eyes back to Bianca, "Of course Cassie, I will be there as soon as I can. Okay, just wait for me, I won't be long. I love you too Cass." Closing the phone, Reese didn't look away from Bianca, Bianca prayed she wouldn't hear what she thought what was coming. "Bianca, I have to go, Cassie needs me. Tonight, well tonight has been wonderful, and I don't regret it. I do love you Bianca, please don't doubt that, but I shouldn't have let this happen. I don't know what we are going to do next Bianca." Reese slowly made her way over to Bianca, buttoning her shirt with each step. "Cassie needs us both right now, you know that, but I need you, I want you, I am in love with you. I don't know how to make this work Bianca, but I know I can't live without you, I can't give you up. I won't fight it anymore, but I don't want to hurt Cassie, not right now." Holding Bianca's face in her hands Reese kissed Bianca, allowing all the love she felt to pass from her to Bianca. When she pulled away she began to walk towards the door, turning once more to take in Bianca, "I don't know how I am going to stay away from you Bianca Montgomery, you own my heart." Bianca watched as Reese left her bedroom, she listened as Reese made her way down the stairs. Pulling her dress back on she rushed to meet Reese just outside her front door. "Don't stay away from me Reese, we can make this work, somehow, we can. Even if we can only just spend time together Reese, I need to be near you, I love you." Kissing the blonde once more with all the passion she felt, Bianca slowly pulled back and saw Reese nodding her head, a move which Bianca had now come to know meant Reese agreed but didn't know how to verbalize it. Watching as Reese started to walk down the driveway she started to laugh when she saw Reese stop and slowly turn around, a small smile beginning to form on her lips as she spoke, "Bianca, ahh, I need a ride. I don't have my car here." Gathering her purse and keys, Bianca quickly closed the door and met Reese in the driveway with a smile. "See, things like this. A ride here or there in the middle of the night, I can live with that, as long as I am with you." Reese laughed as she got back into Bianca's car and they headed to the hospital. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

They rode in silence, Bianca holding Reese's hand, occasionally glancing over at the beautiful profile next to her. Reese seemed to be lost in her thoughts, a world away. Bianca couldn't help but wonder and worry if Reese was starting to regret the whole night, everything they had said to each other. Bianca had nothing to worry about though, if she could have read Reese's mind she would have known that Reese was lost in the sensation of love. Her mind replaying the night with Bianca, her body still feeling the brunette's touch. When Bianca felt Reese rub her thumb against the back of her hand she looked over and was met by a dazzling smile. In the time she had know Reese, she had seen many emotions pass across the blonde's face; fear, sadness, relief, determination, passion, and love. This however, this smile was the first time she had seen Reese fully relaxed, happiness beaming from her. "Well, had I known that all it took was a late night ride to the hospital to earn a smile like that, I can say that I would have done this a lot sooner." The laughter that came out of Reese was not only music to Bianca's ears but contagious, as Bianca began laughing along with her. As their laughter settled down Reese tightened her hold on Bianca's hand, "I love you Bianca, I am truly in love with you. I know this is going to be hard, and I know that until things with Cassie are settled we really can't be together, but I am promising you this, I will be loving you everyday, every night, even if it is from afar."

Bianca had been told more than once that someone loved her, but she had never felt the words impact her so intensely. She could barely speak as she felt the emotion choking her, tears of joy filling her eyes. Her voice cracked when she finally was able to speak, "I love you Reese, I think I have loved you since that night in the hospital, I have never felt this way before, it is like I haven't been breathing until now, I haven't had air until you." As she pulled the car into the hospital parking lot, Bianca did what she had been wanting to do for the past few minutes, reaching over to Reese and capturing her lips in a searing passionate kiss. Breaking apart breathlessly Reese lowered her head, "I should get in there, thank you for bringing me Bianca, I can call Zach to get me home, I don't know how long I will be." Bianca gazed into Reese's eyes, "Reese, I will wait here for you and then take you home. Actually I feel horrible, I haven't even asked, what was wrong with Cassie? Is she okay?" Reese looked towards the hospital, wondering if she should share her cousin's secret, she didn't know how much Cassie had told Bianca, but she also knew there was nothing she could keep from Bianca now. Plus if Cassie was going to be staying with Bianca, well then Bianca should be aware, since she may have to deal with it. "Cassie has nightmares, they are horrible nightmares, they really shake her up, and at times it can take quite awhile to calm her down and get her back to sleep." Bianca wasn't thinking as she answered, "Oh a nightmare, yeah I have been there when she has had one before. She has never told me about it though, she just got up and left without a word shortly after."

The words cut through Reese like a knife, she couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Bianca had been there during one of Cassie's nightmares, they had spent the night together, Bianca had slept with Cassie, Cassie had touched Bianca. Reese stumbled through the parking lot, her mind was racing. Bianca had watched stunned as Reese raced from the car, she watched Reese trying to make her way through the empty lot and into the hospital, it was then that the words she had spoken finally registered, and she understood what had upset Reese. She quickly got out of her car trying to catch up with Reese, wanting to try and explain, try to say anything that would make this better. Racing through the corridor and into the elevator she realized as she stepped out and saw Reese entering Cassie's room that she was too late. She would have to wait and try to talk to Reese when she was done with Cassie. Settling herself on the floor outside of Cassie's room just out of sight, Bianca hung her head, knowing how badly her words must have hurt Reese.

When Reese entered Cassie's room she found her curled into herself, tears so intense her entire body was shaking. A nurse was standing over Cassie trying to calm her, trying to sedate her. Reese got the nurse's attention and shook her head no, "It's okay, I can handle this. Thank you." Reese's soft voice cut through Cassie's tears as she turned and wrapped herself around Reese, pulling Reese down into the bed and burrowing her face into Reese's neck. All thoughts of Bianca left her as Reese began rocking Cassie and whispering that she was safe, that everything was okay. Slowly Cassie's body began to relax, the shaking stopped, violent tears slowed and gentled, until finally after what felt like hours, Cassie was able to pull away slightly to look at Reese. Reese continued to hold Cassie close, she knew what was coming, many nights in New York she had been awakened by these nightmares, and knew that if she just held Cassie and remained quiet, Cassie would begin to speak.

"I was walking down the alter, everyone was there. My parents, they were so happy, Mom was crying and Dad, well Dad just sat there holding Mom and smiling at me. Beth, oh my Beth, she was so beautiful waiting for me. Her eyes, they were shining, that brilliant blue, they were calling to me. I couldn't wait to stand by her side, I couldn't wait to make her mine forever, the steps seemed to fade and I was there standing by her, taking her hands in mine." A tremor ran through Cassie's body at this point and Reese braced herself, knowing what came next, it never changed, and it never got any easier. "When I turned to look at my beautiful bride, she was gone, replaced by a casket, a charred casket. I didn't know what to do, I turned to my parents for help, but they were gone, when I looked back to where Beth had been the one casket had turned to three. Everything had gone from white to black, everyone had changed from their colorful dresses and suits into black. Then I heard it, Beth's voice, always Beth's voice, as the rain began to fall, I haven't left you Cassie, I will always love you, please don't forget me."

Reese let Cassie cry after she finished talking about the nightmare, she knew that this was usually the time when Cassie would begin to drift off again, her body and mind spent. This time though was different, this time Cassie continued talking after a few minutes. "Reese, how can I move on with Bianca when Beth continues to haunt me? I don't know what to do, I want so much with Bianca, I want a chance to have that love again. It isn't fair to Bianca if I can't give myself to her completely, is it? We can't even make love Reese, I tried, I couldn't, all I could think of was Beth. I couldn't tell Bianca, it was awful, then once we fell asleep I had a nightmare. Reese I couldn't get away from her fast enough, I felt like I was cheating on Beth. What should I do Reese, please, I don't know what to do?" Reese was fighting an internal battle as she listened to Cassie, her heart was pounding when she heard that Cassie and Bianca hadn't made love, she almost wanted to laugh with the joy of it. She also knew this could be her chance, she could tell Cassie that it wasn't fair to Bianca and that she should walk away and allow Bianca to find someone who could give her everything she deserved. Would she be able to live with herself after though, knowing that she had used Cassie's vulnerability to gain her own happiness? "Cassie, I can't answer that for you. This is a decision you have to make on your own. You have to decide if you are truly ready to move on from Beth to Bianca. You have to know that you can let Beth go. I don't want to see you hurt anymore, but I also wouldn't want to see Bianca hurt either, and I'm sure you don't want that." Cassie shook her head as she listened to Reese, "No, I don't want to hurt Bianca, but I don't want to let her go either. With her I feel so happy, I feel that she could be my second chance, that possibly one day she could mean more to me than Beth. One day she could be the one who stops the nightmares." Reese closed her eyes, Cassie's words breaking her heart. There was no possibly for her, no maybes, Reese knew, Reese felt it with every fiber of her being. She wasn't going to let Bianca go, unlike Cassie, Reese already knew that Bianca was the one for her, Bianca was the one she had been waiting for, Bianca had opened her heart, she wouldn't walk away from Bianca, and neither it seemed would Cassie. Reese continued to lay there, Cassie's breathing finally evening out as sleep overtook her.

Bianca had been sitting in the quiet hallway, it was so quiet that she had heard every word. She hadn't wanted to eavesdrop, but she knew there was no way she could move without drawing attention to herself. As she listened to the pain in Cassie's voice while she talked about the nightmare, her confusion about how she felt towards Bianca, and then hearing Reese's voice trying to soothe her, Bianca let her tears fall. She had heard Reese talk about Cassie being hurt already, going through too much pain, now she knew what Reese meant, now she knew why Reese had fought what she was feeling towards Bianca so hard. Now she knew why Reese always seemed to put Cassie's needs before her own, and sitting there in the hospital Bianca said a selfish prayer that Reese wouldn't revert back to that behavior because of this time with Cassie. Hearing nothing more coming from the room, Bianca slowly stood, taking a chance and peeking into the room her eyes met Reese's loving ones, and through silent communication, all of Bianca's worries were put to rest. Stepping back into the hallway she watched as Reese gently removed Cassie's arms and slid out of the bed, leaning over and kissing her cousin's head before turning and meeting Bianca in the hallway.

They walked together, neither of them saying a word until they reached the parking lot. "Reese, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hear everything. I was trying to catch you before you got to Cassie's room, I didn't want you upset or thinking what I realized you were thinking when you left the car." Reese placed her fingers on Bianca's lips, "Shh, it's okay Bianca. You would have had to have known sooner or later about the nightmares. I'm just sorry you had to find out what they were about that way. As for me being upset when I left the car, I am so sorry. Even though I know different now, and I have to add, that little fact thrills me," Reese added a smile as she said this, earning a light laugh from Bianca before she continued. "I was wrong, it was stupid and irrational for me to get upset and jealous. I know you have been with other women Bianca, I would be a fool to think you hadn't been intimate with anyone. Please forgive me? Bianca didn't verbally respond at first, she took Reese's face into her hands, drawing her close and kissing her, letting all her love flow between them. "Reese, you aren't a fool, and I can't deny that I have been with others, but I can tell you, I never want to feel anyone's touch other than yours again." Reese smiled, her eyes taking in all that Bianca was. "Good to know, since I am a beginner I would hate to think I may have to compete with someone much more knowledgeable." Bianca couldn't help herself, she laughed not only at Reese's words but the wiggle of eyebrows Reese had added. "Come on smart ass, I should get you home." Reese laughed along with Bianca and allowed herself to be led back to the car.

Reese didn't sleep that night, she spent the few hours that were left until morning laying with Gabrielle, telling her angel all about her night, and the love that she felt for Bianca. She talked to her about how their life could be with Bianca and Miranda in it, and all the possibilities their future could hold. Before she knew it, her alarm was going off and it was time for her to start another day. She never stopped smiling as she bathed, dressed, and fed Gabrielle, twirling the baby around the living room of the suite as if they were dancing. Maria stood in the doorway, wondering what had Reese so happy this morning, and hoping that whatever it was, it didn't stop. When it was time for her to leave, Reese kissed Gabrielle on her way out the door humming as she made her way down the hallway. She was going to stop and say hello to Zach when she saw a bellman bringing a cart to his door. Glancing at the tray she saw two sets of plates and rolled her eyes just as Zach opened the door. "Well well, I see you got your breakfast wish. You know I would love nothing more than to give you a hard time about this, but honestly I am just too happy and can't wait until I can have breakfast for two delivered to my room. See you later, Zach. Enjoy your morning." Reese continued on her way, laughing as she kept Zach's shocked look in her mind.

"What the hell did that mean?" Zach closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he closed the door and turned to see a seething Kendall standing right behind him. "Kendall, I'm sure it didn't mean anything, Reese just seems to be a very good mood this morning, she is allowed you know. Besides, isn't a tad too early for your oh so beautiful attitude to come out and play? Wouldn't you rather have some nice breakfast then a pleasant reminder of last night?" Kendall relented, allowing herself to relax into Zach's arms, but in the back of her mind she knew there was something going on with Reese, and she had a bad feeling that something was her little sister.

Flipping through the same channels that she flipped through everyday never finding anything that drew her interest, she was stunned as she saw a news report on tornados hitting a small town called Pine Valley. It wasn't the tornados that had grabbed her attention, it was the beautiful blonde speaking into the microphone. She saw a graduation photograph of that same blonde in her mind, a photo that was sitting on a shelf with others she couldn't remember. Turning her attention back to the news footage she listened to the woman speaking, she couldn't take her eyes off her. Then the interview was over and the camera was focused on the man who had been asking the questions. She waited, and finally got her wish as he said her name, Reese Williams. She didn't know how or why, but she knew, Reese Williams meant something to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Reese spotted her as she entered the main room of the Casino. She was standing in the middle of Reese's team, telling each one what she would like worked on next. It made Reese smile as she got closer and her employees began to focus on her arrival and ignore the fiery woman standing in the middle of them. When she saw that the attention was shifting from her, Erica Kane looked to see why. A slow smile spread across her face as she saw Reese sauntering over to her, with a knowing grin and a twinkle in her brown eyes. "Good morning Erica, I'm sorry you weren't able to make it to our meeting last night, but I will say, I wound up having a wonderful time. So thank you." Erica was a little surprised that Reese would mention it, but it pleased her that the young woman seemed happy and was willing to share. "Well, you see Reese, I just got caught up with some ideas for the Casino and before I knew it, well it was just too late. I assumed you would understand, and at least enjoy dinner." Wrapping her arm into the architect's Erica began leading them over to the bar area where coffee was set up. "So tell me Reese, did you enjoy dinner?" Reese laughed at the question, knowing that Erica didn't care if she enjoyed dinner or not. "If you must know Erica, I never actually got to have dinner, but I did enjoy the company. Again, I have to say thank you." Erica handed Reese a fresh cup of coffee joining the blonde in laughter, "Reese, there is no need to.."

"Hey Reese, can you come over here for a minute, I think we have a problem. You may want to grab a hard hat." Reese turned apologetically to Erica before walking towards one of her carpenters, grabbing a hard hat as she passed by the pile. Erica watched in fascination as Reese transformed from the light and bubby woman she was speaking to into the no nonsense business woman who had a job to do. She found herself liking Reese Williams more and more with each encounter. She was so intent on watching the scene before her, Reese helping as her team removed part of a wall, allowing herself to get covered in dust, that when she heard, "Oh God she is truly amazing.", she jumped, almost spilling her coffee as she turned to see Bianca standing there. Her eyes were glued on Reese, Erica watched as they slowly traveled from the black heeled shoes, up the form fitting black trousers, the white pin striped button down with the black vest over it, all the way to the bright yellow hard hat that now sat askew on Reese's head. It wasn't until she saw Bianca bite her bottom lip that Erica finally said something, "Oh Bianca please, control yourself. It isn't like she is the first woman you have ever seen." Letting her own eyes take in Reese for a moment, Erica couldn't help but continue with a smile, "Though I will admit, she is probably the only one I have seen that can make a hard hat look that good. You know you do still have to be careful." Bianca finally turned her attention to her mother, "Yes, Mother I know I have to be careful. I am assuming that is why your little plan last night involved the drive out of town." Turning back to where Reese stood, Bianca added quietly, "Thank you by the way, and I promise, everything is going to be okay. We will be careful, and as soon as I can, I will be talking to Cassie."

"Speaking of Cassie, aren't you supposed to be picking her up this morning from the hospital?" Erica watched as Reese turned her head, her eyes meeting Bianca's. Erica had witnessed many things in her life, but she had never seen a connection like this. It was obvious that as far as Bianca and Reese were concerned, when they were in the same room, no one else existed, and there was no keeping them apart. This was proven as Erica saw Reese begin to make her way to Bianca, never breaking the eye contact they held. The smile on her face growing bigger and brighter as she got closer. "Bianca, Bianca listen to me, before Reese gets over here. Aren't you meant to be getting Cassie?" Bianca answered without even turning her head, "No, not until this afternoon. Cassie had a rough night, when I stopped in this morning she was resting, Jake wanted to keep her for a few more hours, so here I am." The last four words came out as Reese came within earshot. "Yes, here you are, making my morning complete." Erica watched as her daughter blushed, her hand reaching out to remove a few small pieces of wall from Reese's hair, taking the opportunity to allow her fingers to run through the blonde tresses that peeked out from the hard hat. "Okay, okay girls. Listen to me, this is not being careful. I can't believe I am actually helping you two. Please, I am going to try and finish my coffee out here today, Reese it looks like everything is under control over there. So why don't you both go spend a few minutes in my office and say good morning, if you continue to stand here staring at each other like love struck teenagers the whole town is going to know." Erica's final words worked their way through to Bianca and Reese, as they quickly moved away from one another, and gave Erica their full attention. "Oh yes, and that wasn't at all obvious. Go, please, and when you come back out, go to your separate corners."

The two women walked towards Erica's office, laughter coming from them both. Erica watched, overcome with her own happiness at seeing her daughter so obviously in love with someone who loved her just as strongly, she let herself laugh before raising her coffee to her lips. Once the door was shut behind them, Reese pulled Bianca to her with one arm wrapped around her waist. Tossing off the hard hat with the other, she bent her head and claimed the lips she had longed for all morning. Hearing Bianca moan into the kiss and feeling her immediate response Reese deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and caress each other. Her hands were tangled in Bianca's hair holding the brunette close to her as she felt Bianca's hands traveling her back until they rested at her hips, her fingertips grazing the sides of Reese's firm behind. When they parted, they rested their foreheads against each other, a motion that was becoming one that they constantly repeated, not wanting to separate but needing to breath. "I missed you Reese, even though it has only been what, six hours? I just want to be with you." Reese let the words seep into her heart, feeling like each time she thought she couldn't love Bianca anymore she was proven wrong, with just one word or one kiss from the brunette. "I missed you too, so much so that I stayed up all night talking with Gabrielle about you. I have to tell you she is quite happy today, as is her mother." Bianca pulled Reese's mouth back to her own, moans echoing throughout the room as their kiss became more passionate, and hands began wandering and tracing curves. When Bianca pulled away from Reese's mouth she received a whimper in response soon followed by a low moan as she traced her tongue along Reese's neck. She had found that this was a trigger for the blonde and Bianca loved the way Reese reacted to her.

They slowly calmed their bodies, knowing that they couldn't stay in Erica's office for too long. Their deep kisses became soft and tender, hands stilled around each other, and their passionate embrace turned into a warm full bodied hug. Reese moved her hands up and into the brunette hair once more, holding it, inhaling the scent that was purely Bianca. "I love you, I love you so much, and when I think I can't love you anymore than I do, I find that I am wrong and just fall deeper and deeper in love with you." Bianca pulled back looking into the warm eyes as Reese spoke, absorbing each word. "Your mother is right though Bianca, we have to be more careful." Once again she began to smile, a small laugh escaping her before she continued, "I know it isn't funny, but if she hadn't said anything I would have kissed you right there, in front of everyone. I don't know how we would have explained that." Bianca laughed as Reese spoke, imagining the looks they would have gotten, not only from her mother, but from all of Reese's employees. Once their laughter calmed Bianca looked deep into Reese's eyes deciding to take a chance and ask the one question she feared asking. "Do you want to stay away from each other? Like you had said last night before we went to the hospital, would that be easier for you Reese? I won't lie to you, I don't like that I am still technically with Cassie, but I don't want, I can't be away from you, and I can't promise you that every time I see you I won't want to find somewhere to take you, even if it is just for a moment to hold you."

Reese held Bianca's gaze and without a second thought she answered, "No Bianca, no I don't want to stay away from you. I couldn't even if I tried now. I just think we need to be careful, more aware of our surroundings if possible." Reese lowered her head as she remembered something, "That actually shouldn't be too hard after today. With Cassie staying with you, I don't think we will get much time to spend together anyways." Bianca heard the sadness enter Reese's voice, she felt it in her soul. "Reese, listen to me. I will find a way to see you, and I promise once Cassie is able to go home I am going to talk to her, I am going to end things with her. I know you don't want her hurt, but Reese I don't want to be with her, you have to understand that." Reese nodded her head, accepting what was to come, accepting that Cassie would end up hurting again, only this time she was playing a role in that pain. Bianca seemed to sense what Reese was thinking, "Reese, we can do this without Cassie knowing about you and I. She doesn't have to know about us until later, after she has had some time. Then we can start 'dating' maybe? Reese I won't let Cassie blame you, or you lose her, I just won't, I promise." Reese closed her eyes, once again nodding before a small laugh escaped her. "Dating huh? Wow, I wonder what that will be like? Should I let you kiss me on the first date Bianca?" Bianca couldn't help her laughter, watching as Reese picked her hard hat back up and placed it back on her blonde hair before opening the door and allowing Bianca to walk out ahead of her.

Zach and Kendall arrived just as a heated conversation was coming to an abrupt end between Adam and Erica. "Adam, you have not been here since the construction started, I have. So I have made the decisions, I have already discussed them with Reese, and they are final!" Adam leaned himself into Erica, bracing one hand on each side of her, "Erica, you can't go around deciding how my money will be spent, there was no need for this work. This is just frivolous, and I will put a stop to it." His voice was low, but Zach could read his facial expressions and didn't like manner in which he was treating Erica. Swiftly pulling Adam away from Erica, he turned Adam towards him, his eyes never leaving Erica, "Is there a problem here?" Kendall had moved to Erica's side, and was watching in fascination as Zach held Adam in place. "No Zach, nothing a new partner wouldn't fix. It's okay, I think you can let Adam go, I do believe he was on his way out." Erica answered, a smug smile on her face as she watched Zach release Adam to straighten himself out before storming out of the Casino. Zach took the coffee that was handed to him, winking at Kendall as their hands met around the mug. "So, you need a new partner Erica? Just what are we talking about here?" Zach now had Erica's full attention as they began talking about what it would take to buy out Adam Chandler. Kendall however was focused on something else, she watched as Bianca and Reese walked around the corner together with smiles on their faces. She watched as Reese made her way back to the work area with Bianca's eyes not leaving her retreating form. Glancing at her mother and Zach, who were still talking about the Casino, she walked towards her sister, meeting her before she could get to the bar.

"Okay Bianca, let me start off by saying once again I am sorry for the other night. I am sorry Miranda was upset, I am sorry I came in accusing you and Reese." Bianca didn't say anything, there was something in her sister's tone that let her know this apology wasn't at all genuine, and that her sister was far from finished. "So, now that it is just you and I, care to explain to me just what is actually going on with you and Reese? Don't even try to tell me it is nothing, I know better than that Bianca. Actually, I know enough, I don't even need the details. What I do need to know is how, just how you can do this to Cassie? You and Cassie are perfect together, she loves you Bianca. How can you hurt her? With her cousin, who is a stranger to you, of all people. You Bianca, you know how this will feel when she finds out."

Bianca took a deep breath, she knew Kendall was right that this was going to hurt Cassie, that she would never have imagined she would be in this position. There were a few things Kendall wasn't right about though, and that is what she chose to address. "First of all Kendall, you don't know anything, you are still just assuming. Cassie and I aren't perfect together Kendall, you want us to be. Cassie is your friend, you set us up when I got home, that doesn't mean that we are going to live happily ever after. Cassie doesn't love me, she may think she does, but she doesn't. Don't get me wrong Kendall, I don't want to see Cassie hurt, I do care about Cassie, but Reese. Well Reese isn't a stranger to me." Bianca put on her best face hoping she would be able to fool Kendall. "There is nothing going on between Reese and I other than friendship, but I am not going to tell you that I don't want there to be more, but I am not a cheater. I just want to spend time with her. I have never felt so right about someone before Kendall, from the first time I saw her, can't you understand that?"

Kendall had been listening to every word Bianca spoke, not believing any of it for a second, until Bianca started talking about how right it felt from the first time she saw Reese. When those words left her sister's mouth, Kendall had turned and looked at the man who had captured her attention with one look, the man who had held her all night, the man who seemed to know her inside and out within seconds. Turning back to Bianca, Kendall softened her tone, "Bianca, I can understand that. Listen I don't know Reese, and if you are going to go along pretending nothing is going on, well then you do that, but don't hurt Cassie more than you have to. She deserves better than that. I love you Bianca, I just hope you know what you are doing." Before Bianca could respond Kendall walked away from her, back to where Zach stood, wrapping her arms around him and feeling her body warm as his arms naturally held her, placing a soft kiss to her head, while he continued talking with Erica.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Well I can't help but notice you have gotten rather friendly with Zach." Erica watched as Kendall smiled at her comment. "Now tell me, why are you giving your sister such a hard time?" The smile disappeared from Kendall's face and Erica knew she was about to react, so she put up her hand to stop anything that might come out of her oldest daughter's mouth. "Listen to me Kendall, I think Zach is a wonderful man. If you are able to finally find some happiness with him instead of jumping from one man to another than I couldn't be happier." Holding Kendall's shoulders and turning her to look at where Zach now stood talking to Reese, Erica continued, taking a chance, hoping to get through to Kendall. "You see that woman Zach is talking to, Reese. Take a good look at her Kendall. She is going to make your sister happy, truly happy. I heard all about your little outburst the other night, no not from Bianca, from Miranda. I also saw how you approached Bianca earlier, and I am not a stupid woman, I know why you did it." Erica watched as Kendall lowered her eyes, "I know you had the best intentions when you wanted to get Bianca together with Cassie, and you know how much I care for Cassie, we all do, nobody wants to see her hurt. However, I want Bianca's happiness as much as I want yours, and you should want that as well. So stop. Just stop Kendall, let things work themselves out, without your input."

Kendall remained quiet, listening to her mother, watching Zach with Reese, taking a good look at Reese. She was talking and laughing with Zach, but Kendall saw nothing but sadness behind the laughter. "Fine Mother, I will stay out of it. I just hope you are right, I hope that this doesn't ruin not only Cassie, but Bianca and Reese as well. I think the two of them are walking a tightrope, and I don't see both of them maintaining their balance for long." Erica looked at her daughter questioningly, "What makes you say that?" Kendall turned back to her mother, "You wanted me to take a good look, well I did, maybe you should too. Reese is sad Mother, and you want to know why. Because right now as we speak, Bianca is taking Cassie, her cousin, her best friend, home with her. As much as Reese can smile and pretend, you can't tell me that it isn't bothering her that not only will Bianca be caring for Cassie, but that in the end, Reese knows she is going to destroy her cousin with the truth. How long do you think she will be able to hold all that in?" Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at her mother as she saw concern begin to enter Erica's eyes, "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going over to Fusion to see how the work is coming along there, and then I am going to visit Cassie. Please tell Zach I will be back here later."

Zach listened to Reese as she talked about her night with Bianca, he listened as she laughed, as she told him that she couldn't imagine being happier than she was right now. He listened to every word, he waited until Reese was finished before her took her hand and started walking. "So, if you are so happy, why do I see such sadness in your eyes Reese? You might be able to hide it from others, you know you can't hide it from me, so don't even try." Reese allowed herself to be pulled into the waiting arms of her friend, she allowed the tears to fall as she told him about her fears and concerns about Cassie, that she wasn't going to walk away from Bianca, but that she didn't want to lose Cassie. Zach continued to hold Reese, letting her get everything out, including how scared she was of how intense she physically felt towards Bianca and her fears of not being everything Bianca would need in a partner. Fears she hadn't even admitted to herself. When he looked up and saw Erica watching, concern etched across her face, he slowly shook his head, letting her know it was going to be okay. Placing gentle fingers under Reese's chin he raised her eyes to his. "You love her, right? You want nothing more than to be with her? To make her happy?" Seeing Reese nod her head, he gave her a slow smile, "That is all you will need to be the perfect partner to her Reese. Your love, it is all she will need. Everything else, even things with Cassie, will work themselves out in time. Now, go clean up your beautiful face, finish up your work here, and I will go with you to Bianca's to see Cassie, okay?" He watched as Reese left walking towards the ladies room, turning he saw Erica approaching. "She's okay, worried about how Cassie is going to react and she is just a little scared. I told you Erica, Reese has been waiting her whole life for this. She has never been here before, I mean that in everyway." He watched as Erica slowly understood what he was saying, her eyes widening in response, "Well then, I think a special night is in order." Zach didn't hold back his laughter, wrapping his arm around Erica, "Erica Kane, I do believe you and I are going to be very good partners, with any luck here at the Casino, and when it comes to lives of the people we love."

Bianca slowly led Cassie through the front door of her home, trying to remember that not only did she have surgery but she was still dealing with broken ribs. "I set up one of the downstairs bedrooms for you, so you wouldn't have to worry about stairs, I hope that is okay?" A tired laugh came out of Cassie, all the movement was beginning to tire her out and the pain was starting to set in. "Bianca, anything is better than that hospital, especially if it is here with you. Thank you, for letting me come here." Bianca got Cassie into the room she had made up, settling her down into the bed, she saw the pain the Cassie was in. "Hey, you don't need to thank me Cassie. How about some of your pain medicine though, it looks like you could use it." Cassie nodded her head, letting her head sink into the pillow, her eyes following Bianca as she left the room and then return a few minutes later with a bag of Cassie's belongings and a glass of water. When Bianca sat on the edge of the bed, pill in one hand and water in the other, Cassie stopped her. "Wait, put those down for a minute, that medicine works really fast and I want a few minutes with you before I pass out from it." Bianca did as she was told and turned back to Cassie, her stomach in knots at what could be coming. Before she knew what was happening, Cassie had used what little strength she had left to pull Bianca down to her. Wrapping her fingers in Bianca's hair, just like Reese did, Cassie held Bianca in a deep kiss. Bianca couldn't stop her mind from screaming, her heart was beating double time, all she could think about was Reese.

Reese had decided that she was going to take a long lunch and visit Cassie earlier, hoping to see Cassie before she was sleeping later. When she and Zach pulled into the driveway she saw that the front door was open, fearing something had happened they both went in without knocking. Walking down the hall, Reese froze in her tracks as she saw Bianca draped over Cassie, locked in what appeared to be a very passionate kiss. Stumbling backwards she ran into Zach who looked over her shoulder, and stepped back to allow Reese to pass by him. As Reese ran down the hall she knocked over a lamp that was sitting on a table in the hall. When Zach bent to pick up the shattered pieces he saw Bianca rush from the room, her eyes following Reese as she ran out the door. She met Zach's disappointed face, horror in her eyes as he shook his head, before softly whispering, "She saw it." Standing to walk away, he looked at Bianca sadness now filling his kind eyes, he reached his hand out to her, "Come with me." Bianca moved to take his hand, until they heard Cassie calling out, leaning into her ear he whispered, "You better go to her. I will take care of Reese." Bianca stood frozen, just a few feet from where Reese had been moments ago, watching Zach leave. She felt herself start to shake, her heart breaking at what Reese must be thinking. "Bianca? Bianca, what was that? Is someone here? Come back." Bianca closed her eyes, trying to settle her nerves before going back to Cassie. Going back into the bedroom she saw concern on Cassie's face. "Is everything okay? What was that crash?" Shutting down her emotions, Bianca picked up the pill and the glass of water once again, this time giving them to Cassie and watching as she swallowed it. "I left the front door open, the neighbor's cat got in and knocked over a lamp. Try to get some rest, I have to clean up the mess before Miranda gets home." Cassie just looked at Bianca, she looked like she was going to cry. "It must have been a special lamp, you look heartbroken." Bianca got up from the bed, turning away from Cassie and walking towards the door, she let the first tears fall, "It was my favorite, one I love, I just hope it can be repaired." The sarcasm in Cassie's response didn't go unnoticed, "Bianca really, it was only a lamp, but if it means that much to you, I am sure you will find a way." Bianca didn't answer as she left the room, looking at the shattered lamp, hoping Cassie was right, that the medicine worked fast and that she would be able to find a way to fix this.

Zach didn't say anything as he drove them back towards the Casino. He knew that the kiss hadn't meant anything to Bianca, he could see that Cassie had been holding her there. He also knew it wouldn't do him any good to try and explain that Reese right now. She hadn't said anything since they had left Bianca's, she sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. He could see her reflection and he knew she was crying, reaching his hand over to her, he pulled her close to him, allowing her head to fall against his shoulder. "I can't go back to the Casino, please, not now Zach. Can we go out to the cabin? I want to sit by the lake. You don't have to stay, I can call you later, just please, don't take me back to the Casino right now." Zach ran his fingers through her hair, "Of course we can. The owner said we had full use of it, since I let him keep the money I had put down on it. We can stay out there for as long as you want." Taking the next turn he headed them in the direction of the cabin.

When they reached the cabin, Reese took a moment, her eyes staring at the driveway, this was where she had kissed Bianca for the first time. "Zach, you don't need to stay, really, I would rather be alone right now. Before you say it, yes I know the kiss wasn't what it appeared to be, okay. I know it is foolish for me to be upset, but well I can't help it. I don't want anyone kissing Bianca, except for me. I know I have no right, no say in what happens with Bianca and Cassie, but I am allowed to hurt right?" Zach made his way over to Reese, "Of course you are. I know this is all new for you, and it's under awful circumstances that you have fallen in love Reese, there is no denying that. You and Bianca have agreed to this though, you have chosen to wait to tell Cassie. That means odds are, this won't be the last time Cassie kisses or even touches Bianca. You have to understand that, and be able to separate it from what you have with Bianca, or this isn't going to work. I am pretty sure Bianca isn't very happy right now either." Reese looked up at Zach, he didn't need her to ask. "She came out when she heard the lamp crash, she saw you leaving. She knows you saw them kissing Reese, and I can tell you from what I read in her eyes, her heart is breaking over it. She didn't want that kiss to happen anymore than you wanted to see it." Reese closed her eyes turning towards the lake before she opened them again. "I know she didn't Zach, I know. Please, I just need sometime. I will call you in a couple hours, okay?" Zach moved so he was standing in front of Reese again, "Okay, but not too long alright? It isn't good for you to be out here stewing by yourself. If I don't hear from you within the next couple hours I am just going to come back out here, understood?" Taking a deep breath Reese nodded in agreement. "Thank you Zach." Before he could say anything else she was walking away towards the small beach. When he saw her sit down at the edge of the lake he got back into the car, pulling out his cell phone he waited for an answer. "She's out at the cabin by the lake, if you can get away."

There were pictures lined along the shelf, the only one she could make out was of Reese Williams standing at what looked like her graduation. She tried to focus on the other pictures, picking one up in her hand she studied it. Slowly it came into focus, two young girls, both with braids in their long blond hair. They looked so much alike, both smiling at whoever was taking the photograph. The biggest difference between them was their eyes. She recognized Reese's soft brown eyes, they reminded her of cinnamon sugar. The other girl, she had eyes that looked like brilliant emeralds. She had eyes like Cassie. Cassie, Cassandra. Sitting upright, waking from her dream she could now picture them both, Cassie and Reese, cousins. Excitement lit up her face as she pressed the button to call for someone, she was remembering. Cassie and Reese, she still didn't know who they were to her, but just knowing that she remembered something, gave her hope.

She heard the footsteps coming behind her, she knew who they belonged to. When the wind drifted by her the scent of lilac perfume filled her. She didn't turn as Bianca sat down next to her, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I shouldn't have run. I just didn't know what else to do." Bianca sat there watching the sunlight play across the ripples of the lake. Taking Reese's hand into her own she brought it to her lips, kissing it softly. "I can't stay long, but I had to see you. Reese, I understand why you ran. I would have run too. I am just so sorry you had to see that. You have to believe me when I tell you, it meant nothing, I didn't know she was going to do that. I mean I had a feeling but I was hoping she didn't. Please Reese, please believe…" Reese cut Bianca off, capturing her lips in a kiss that left Bianca breathless. Pulling away slightly Reese whispered, "I do believe you Bianca, I always will. Right now I don't want to talk about Cassie, I just want to be with you." She pulled Bianca into another searing kiss, holding the brunette close before laying her back into the sand, trailing her lips and tongue along the exposed neck beneath her, her heartbeat racing as she not only heard the moans coming from Bianca, but felt them against her lips. Lifting her head she looked in deep brown eyes that were almost black with desire. Leaning her face closer she placed gentle kisses along Bianca's forehead watching as the brunette's eyes closed. Continuing the butterfly soft kisses to each eyelid, down the ivory cheek, she ended at Bianca's mouth, tracing her tongue over the red lips, before bringing her lips back to Bianca's in a kiss that left both women trembling in need. Reese reluctantly pulled away, her words coming out between ragged breaths, "I want you Bianca, so badly. I need to be with you, but I know you have to get back. We should head up to the cabin so you can get cleaned up before you go home. I would like to come to your house later tonight though with Gabrielle, I do want to see Cassie, will that be okay?"

Bianca was still reeling from the effect Reese had on her as she listened to Reese's soft words. "Reese, you don't have to ask to come see Cassie, or to come to my house for that matter. I want you around me Reese, I love you." Reese smiled down at Bianca, leaning in for one more kiss, before standing and helping Bianca up off the sandy beach, leading her towards the cabin, "And I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bianca rolled her eyes when she pulled into her driveway and saw Kendall's car already parked there. Heading to her door she let her mind wander back to the last few minutes she had shared with Reese. They had stood next to Bianca's car, kissing like they were in high school. Neither one of them wanting to say goodbye, as each kiss ended another would begin. Until finally Bianca was in her car and Reese was leaning in through the open window capturing her lips once again, before Bianca pulled away watching Reese waving in the rearview mirror. Closing her eyes she savored the memory of Reese's lips against hers as she opened the door.

"Mommy!" Miranda came running from the living room where she had been playing with Diane to jump into Bianca's arms. "Hi Sweetheart, and how was your day?" She held Miranda close to her, loving the feeling of her daughter in her arms. "I had fun Mommy, Diane took me to the playground and I got to play with the other kids, but you know what Mommy? I don't like any of them as much as I do Gabby, when will she be back? You said it would be soon, you said Reese and Gabby would be coming back soon." Bianca took a deep breath, "Well I think that you will be seeing Gabby soon, in fact I am pretty sure that if you finish your dinner tonight, you may get to see her before you go to bed." The squeal of laughter that came out of Miranda warmed Bianca's heart, "Is it dinner time yet Mommy?" Bianca joined Miranda in laughter, "No sweetie, not quite yet. Why don't you go back and play a bit longer with Diane, I need to go check on Cassie and then we will have dinner, okay?" Miranda stopped laughing and her face turned very serious, "Yes Mommy it is okay, but why is Cassie here? I like Cassie, but Reese is better you know, and Auntie Kendall is here too. Why Mommy?"

"Cassie is here because she got hurt in the tornado, remember? She can't go home until she is able to get around more on her own, so she is going to be here for a little while. Auntie Kendall is here to visit her. Is that all okay with you?" Miranda looked at her mommy slowly nodding her little head, "But Reese is still better Mommy, Reese and Gabby, they are the ones who should be here." Bianca looked into the eyes so similar to her own, lowering her voice to just a whisper, "Your right, Reese is better, and someday sweetheart it will be Reese and Gabby here, but that has to stay secret okay?" Bianca was rewarded with a smile that could have warmed the world as Miranda started to wiggle out her arms. "Okay Mommy, I am going to play until dinner, and I will eat it all." Bianca watched Miranda run back into the living room before she turned towards Cassie's room.

"There you are. Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't here." Bianca hadn't expected the questions and was at a loss for words. "She was with Greenlee, I asked her to help out with some opinions for Fusion. Sorry Cassie, I forgot to tell you." Bianca looked at Kendall in shock as she listened to her sister cover for her. "How did it go Bianca, were you able to help Greenlee?" Bianca calmed herself and focused on Kendall, "Yes, I was. She is going to talk with you about them tomorrow. Cassie, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, how are you feeling? Do you need anything, more medicine?" Cassie looked at Bianca a pained look in her eyes, "Bianca I just woke up a little while ago, why would you want me to go back to sleep, especially while Kendall is here. And why are you staying over there? You haven't even come over and given me a kiss?" Kendall didn't step in this time, this time she just sat and waited to see how Bianca would handle this. Bianca made her way over to Cassie, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to get you to go back to sleep, I was just worried about how you were feeling." Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on Cassie's lips, trying not to linger, but also trying not to pull away too quickly. "Mmm, thank you, what perfume are you wearing? It smells so familiar, but so fantastic. It isn't your normal one is it?" Bianca felt her stomach lurch at Cassie's question, she knew what it was, it was Reese's perfume. Shifting herself so that she was seated a tad further away from Cassie she tried to give a nonchalant answer, "Oh I don't know what it is, it was some sample I came across." As much as Kendall was both enjoying watching the show, and feeling sorry for both her sister and Cassie, she knew it was time for her to leave. "I'm going to head out, I will see you both tomorrow. Cassie, take it easy, take your medicine if you need it, don't fight Bianca on that." Stopping to give Bianca a quick look, Kendall pulled her up off the bed and into a hug, turning her away from Cassie, brushing bits of sand out of her hair. Bianca realized what she was doing and tightened her hug on Kendall, her way of saying a silent thank you.

Bianca turned to Cassie as Kendall began making her way out of the room, "I am going to walk Kendall out, then I need to feed Miranda dinner and get her ready for bed. Do you need anything before I go or are you okay?" Cassie raised her head and looked into Bianca's eyes, something was different. She could still smell the perfume and knew she had smelled it before but couldn't place it, and Bianca's behavior, well it just wasn't Bianca. "I'm fine Bianca, go take care of Miranda." Bianca noticed the distant tone in Cassie's voice, softening her own voice she turned to her once more. "Okay, I will bring you some dinner in a bit, try to rest for awhile." Placing a gentle kiss on Cassie's lips, Bianca followed Kendall out of the room and down the hall.

"Bianca, I won't lie for you again. I want you to know that I don't approve of this, but I am also not going to get involved. My only advice is this, this isn't you, you are getting in over your head, you aren't going to be able to keep Cassie in the dark for long. So you need to be more careful. I mean really, Reese's perfume and beach sand Bianca?" Kendall was satisfied to at least see a glimmer of guilt in her sister's eyes, "Well then, I can see you have heard enough out of me. I do love you Bianca, see you tomorrow." Bianca watched Kendall leave before turning to gather Miranda for dinner.

"Hey Melissa, come on in. What's up?" Reese had just been getting Gabrielle ready to go over to Bianca's when her partner had knocked on her suite door. Melissa noticed Reese's jacket and Gabrielle in her carrier, "Oh, Reese I'm sorry, your going out. I can talk to you later." Reese turned to look at Melissa, "Don't be silly, I was just getting ready to go visit with Cassie, it can wait. Is something wrong? One of sites?" "No no, nothing like that Reese, actually everything is moving well ahead of schedule. I really came by to see if I could go with you sometime to visit Cassie. I didn't get much of a chance when she was in the hospital, and well now she is staying at Bianca's and I don't really know her. So, well I really wouldn't want to just show up at her door." Reese listened as Melissa took on her nervous chatter, a smile gracing her face as she watched the shorter woman fiddle with the zipper of her jacket. These were two of the many qualities that Reese found adorable about Melissa. Since the first day they had met in Reese's office, Reese had noticed that as determined and intelligent Melissa was when it came to work, when it came to anything personnel she would just start fiddling with anything her hands could find, and ramble on until she ran out of steam. Reese had taken to Melissa immediately, hiring her on as her second architect, and the two had become friends during their time working together. They had an implicit trust in each other's thoughts about projects as well as with their lives outside of work. Reese never had a second thought about Melissa, and treasured the friendship they had formed. Looking at her now, her light sky blue eyes shining, a small smile on her face, framed by strawberry blond hair, Reese couldn't resist teasing her. "Yeah, you know I have heard that Bianca can be awfully mean." Seeing Melissa's eyes widen just a tad, Reese continued, "I heard that one year a little girl scout came knocking at her door and just because she didn't have any Thin Mints, well let me tell you, that Bianca, she chased that little girl out of town, never to be heard from again." Melissa had stood there listening to every word that came out of Reese's mouth, it wasn't until Reese broke out into laughter that Melissa realized she had been played with. "Reese Williams! You are horrible, just horrible. If we weren't in front of Gabby, well I would just…" Reese kept laughing looking at Melissa, "Really? Just what would you do?" Melissa gave up, joining Reese in laughter. "Listen Melissa, of all the things I could say about Bianca Montgomery, nothing would come close to mean or scary. Bianca is one of the sweetest, loving, and wonderful women you will ever meet. However, just in case that isn't enough to convince you, why don't you just come with me tonight?" Melissa hadn't missed the tone in Reese's voice change as she talked about Bianca, nor had she missed the dreamy look that came across Reese's face. "Well okay, if you are sure you don't mind. I'll follow you out there." As she followed Reese out into the hallway, Melissa wondered just how close Reese had gotten to Bianca.

When the doorbell rang, Miranda was the first one running for it. "Can I answer it, can I Mommy?" Bianca who was close behind her laughed as she nodded her head. Miranda hadn't stopped talking about Gabby and Reese since she had finished dinner. "Reese!" Miranda had herself wrapped around the architect's legs before Reese could even get through the door. Handing Gabrielle's carrier to Bianca she used both hands to lift Miranda up into her arms. "Well hi there Miss Miranda, and how are you tonight?" Miranda wrapped her arms around Reese's neck and whispered into her ear, "Better now that you and Gabby are here. I have missed you both." Reese felt her heart swell at the young girl's words, her eyes locked on Bianca as she whispered back, "and we have missed you." Miranda pulled her sweet face back to look into Reese's eyes, "I know a secret about you and Gabby, you are going to be the ones here soon, Mommy said so." Reese's eyes locked on Bianca's, before turning to face Melissa behind her. Melissa had walked up behind Reese just as the words had left Miranda's mouth, closing her eyes she realized that she that she now knew just how close the two had gotten and had arrived at a pretty bad time. She saw the look in Reese's eyes, as well as in Bianca's when she looked past Reese for a moment, fear. "It's okay Reese, really. I won't say anything, and you know I would never judge you. Just please tell me one thing, are you happy?" Reese looked from Melissa to Bianca, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she turned back to her friend, "Yes, yes I am very happy." Melissa returned Reese's smile and once again cast a glance at Bianca, "Well then, do you think I could properly meet this young lady and her mother?"

Reese spent a few minutes making introductions, before moving into the living room at Miranda's request so that she could play with Gabby. Still wrapped in Reese's arms Miranda had laid her head on Reese's shoulder, her fingers twirling a few strands of the blonde hair. Bianca took in the sight before her, and couldn't help herself as she leaned into Reese and whispered, "I think someone else has fallen for you, luckily for you, with her, I am willing to share." Reese laughed lightly, letting her eyes speak for her as she gazed into deep brown eyes. Once Bianca had put Gabby's carrier down and unfolded the blanket Miranda couldn't get out of Reese's arms fast enough, laying down just in time for Bianca to lay Gabby next to her. Within seconds it was like the three adults had disappeared as Miranda held Gabby's hand and started telling her all about the past few days. Reese looked on, the smile never leaving her face, "Funny, that is exactly what I do with her." Bianca was watching the two children, everything she had imagined her life to be was here in front of her. Without thought of anything else she leaned into Reese, whispering her love before letting her lips travel to Reese's for a soft kiss. When she pulled away she noticed that Reese's eyes weren't on her, they were focused across the living room, turning her head slowly Bianca felt her face turn a deep red, "I'm sorry Melissa, that was inappropriate." Melissa gave a short little laugh, "Oh please, don't be sorry. You have no idea the blackmail you have just given me, for when I want my way and boss lady here is in a mood. Big tough Reese Williams, please, soft as a babies, well you know what I mean." It was now Reese's turn to blush as Bianca joined Melissa in laughter. "Oh heck, you two go on and laugh, I am going to see Cassie" Turning to leave the room Reese couldn't without getting the last laugh, grabbing Bianca by the waist and dipping her she kissed her deeply, before leaving her breathless to watch as Reese sauntered towards the hallway, with Melissa laughing in the background.

When Reese finally got to Cassie's room, she found her sitting up looking towards the doorway. "Hey Cass, how are you feeling?" Reese quickly went and sat on the edge of the bed, noticing that the laughter could be heard from the living room. "Actually I could use some of my medicine, but I am wondering, what is going on out there?" Reese glanced back at the door, then back at Cassie before reaching for the pill bottle and glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand. "Well, like I told you Miranda has taken quite a shine to Gabby, so we all were just watching and laughing at how we were forgotten about the minute she saw her. Hey, you remember Melissa don't you? She is out there too, waiting to see you." Cassie seemed to relax at the mention of another person, a smile actually making its way across her face, "You mean Missy Missy, how could I forget her."

Reese rolled her eyes as she heard the deep sigh combined with a growl coming from the doorway, "It's Melissa, Cassandra. I see getting tossed around in a tornado did nothing to improve your memory." Reese just looked from one to the other, "Here Cass, take your medicine and visit with Melissa for awhile, I know when it is time to get out of the firing range. I will be back in a few minutes." Taking the glass back from Cassie, Reese leaned over and gave her cousin a quick hug, "You behave, Melissa really wanted to see you." Cassie wasn't paying attention to what Reese said, she was inhaling the perfume that came from Reese's neck. Suddenly she remembered why it had smelled so familiar earlier, "Reese, how are things going at Fusion? Did Greenlee make all her decisions today?" Reese shrugged her shoulders looking at Cassie, "I don't know, sounds like you know more than I do Cass, last I knew Kendall was out there today to finalize what she wanted done." Cassie didn't bother looking at Reese, she turned her attention to Melissa. "You know Reese, I think after I visit with Melissa I am going to want to sleep, maybe you could come back tomorrow?" Reese turned to Melissa before back to Cassie a confused look on her face, "Of course Cass, if you are tired, you need to rest." Leaning once more over Cassie she kissed her gently on the forehead, "I love you Cass, I will come earlier tomorrow, okay?" The perfume washing over her once again made Cassie sick, pushing Reese away. "Yeah that sounds fine, do me a favor though when you come back, don't wear that perfume, it's awful." Reese tried to conceal her hurt and confusion as she smiled at her cousin, "Well okay Cass, but I have always worn this, you picked it out for me." Cassie turned cold eyes on Reese, "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Glancing first at Melissa, then once more at Cassie, Reese left the room. She could feel the cold stare Cassie had given her, a look Reese had never received from Cassie. Leaning against the wall in the hallway Reese took a minute to try and settle herself as she felt her heart slamming in her chest, closing her eyes she couldn't shake the vision of Cassie's green eyes staring at her, almost as if she were seeing Reese for the first time and not liking what she saw at all. She listened as Cassie and Melissa began their normal banter, going back and forth with each other, each one ribbing the other in turn. Moving back down the hall towards the living room, Reese tried to convince herself that it was just the medicine Cassie was taking, the only thing stopping her mind from believing that was how Cassie had seemed fine with Melissa once Reese had left the room. When she turned the corner into the living room she was met by a sight that temporarily shook Cassie from her mind. Bianca had lowered herself to the floor, lying with Gabrielle in between herself and Miranda, one hand stroking the babies soft skin, the other holding Miranda's free hand, listening as the young girl was still telling tales of her days. Reese allowed her eyes to linger, feeling her heart warm, when her eyes traveled from Miranda to Bianca she took in the true beauty of the brunette. Her hair was flowing around her, her eyes warm and loving as they twinkled in delight as she listened to her daughter. As if feeling Reese's eyes on her Bianca turned her face, their eyes meeting and holding, love flowing between them, until Reese heard Cassie's laughter from down the hall and her thoughts were once again filled with the stare she had received moments before. The change didn't go unnoticed by Bianca, who moved herself off the floor and immediately to Reese's side when she saw her eyes change from love to hurt and concern.

"Reese, what is it? Is everything okay with Cassie, what happened?" Bianca saw the tears start to form in the soft brown eyes, and took Reese's hand, leading her to the couch. "Reese?" Reese closed her eyes, her hands moving to wipe away the tears before holding her face, her words coming out softly. "I don't know what happened Bianca. She was fine, she needed her medicine, so I mean that could be it, but I just don't think so." Bianca continued looking at Reese, reaching out and pulling the architect's hands away from her face and holding them in her own. "Reese, talk to me." Reese finally turned her face towards Bianca, telling her about Cassie's odd behavior, her questions about Greenlee and Fusion, only wanting to visit with Melissa, and then the perfume. When she got to what Cassie had said about her perfume, Reese could no longer hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall. Bianca couldn't help herself as she listened, watching the tears as they fell. "Oh Reese, this is all my fault." When Reese turned questioning eyes towards her, Bianca explained what had happened earlier that day, Kendall covering for her, and Cassie smelling Reese's perfume. As Reese listened, Bianca saw guilt and fear entering the already sad eyes. She saw Reese closing down, and when she felt the soft hands being pulled away from her own, Bianca began to fear that once again Reese was going to back away from her.

Melissa and Cassie had spent the first few minutes of their visit going back and forth, they had done this from the first day Cassie had met Melissa. When Reese had introduced them and Cassie began calling Melissa, Missy, it had started. Cassie had picked up on the petite woman's dislike of the nickname and since then she refused to called her anything but Missy, which had led to constant bickering between the two women. To anyone who didn't know them, it would seem they couldn't stand each other, but in truth, there was a deep admiration and friendship between them. The one person they had in common was Reese, and it was the love they both felt for her that bonded Melissa and Cassie in a way that not many were allowed to see. Tonight, Melissa had listened as Cassie teased her for a few minutes before starting to feel the effects of the pain medicine Reese had given her. It was only then that Cassie's tone turned soft, her words beginning to slur. "Missy oh Missy." Reaching her hand out she traced the contours of Melissa's face, "Melissa, such a pretty name honestly, you know you are also very pretty Melissa. Such beautiful eyes, your hair, so very soft. Why is it you have never tried to get closer to Reese? You would be good for her you know, she enjoys you, you make her laugh." Melissa didn't know what to say, never before had Cassie spoken like this, "Cassie, you know Reese is my boss, my friend. I, well, Reese and I could never be together. We don't see each other that way Cassie. I mean I have never thought about Reese as anything more, I'm not even, well it just wouldn't work." Cassie was still letting her fingers run over Melissa's face, her eyes though starting to close, her tone once again cold. "Let me ask you this then Missy, is Reese seeing anyone that way?" Melissa mind instantly went to what she knew about Reese and Bianca, she also knew that there would never be a day she would speak of it. Watching as Cassie finally allowed herself to be overcome by medication, Melissa quietly answered, "No Cassie, no Reese isn't seeing anyone." Quietly she left the room, walking down the hall to where she found Reese crying into her hands and Bianca softly rubbing her back, trying to talk to Reese but getting no response.

Bianca looked up as Melissa entered the living room, their eyes meeting over Reese's bent head. Bianca couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a flash of anger in the baby blue eyes before they softened as Melissa approached Reese. "Reese, hey listen to me." Melissa had decided what needed to be said, she couldn't bear to see Reese this broken, even if she knew it was a lie. "Reese, it was only the medicine, don't let what Cassie said bother you." Bianca watched as Reese lifted her head, her eyes seeking out Melissa to listen to her friend, "How do you know that? What makes you say that Melissa?" Melissa braced herself, trying to put a smile on her face to reassure Reese, "Reese, Cassie was in there asking me why I never went after you, why you and I weren't more than friends. She doesn't know what she is saying Reese, you have to believe that." Seeing a smile start to cross her friend's face Melissa continued, "I mean really Reese, come on, Cassie knows better than that. You and I could never be more than friends, but she was going on and on about how good we could be together. So you know it was all the medicine." As Melissa continued talking Reese had stopped crying, and was now starting to smile and laugh a little, Bianca however, Bianca was feeling her stomach churn at just the thought of Reese with anyone else. She watched as Reese reached out pulling Melissa closer for a warm hug, thanking her friend. When Melissa opened her eyes and to glance at Bianca she assumed she would see relief in the brown eyes, she wasn't expecting the daggers she saw pointed in her direction. Moving away from Reese slowly, Melissa began making her excuses to leave.

Reese finally turned her eyes back to Bianca, "I should probably go too." Glancing at Miranda and Gabrielle she smiled as she saw they were both asleep wrapped together. Meeting Bianca's eyes Reese saw questions, she saw need, "Did you want me to stay a bit longer?" She reached out and ran her fingers through the thick brown hair, "I can stay, I just thought you would need to get Miranda to bed, and that it had already been a long day." She didn't wait for an answer as she watched the deep brown eyes soften, "Melissa do you think you will be able to find your way back? I am going to stay for awhile longer." Bianca's stomach had relaxed as she listened to how quickly Reese was ready to stay with her, sending Melissa home on her own. She watched as Reese walked Melissa to the door, briefly hugging her friend once again and agreeing to what time they would be meeting in the morning. Once the door was closed, Reese turned back to Bianca, making her way to the brunette. Melissa had done a lot to reassure Reese, but Cassie's words were still in her mind, that however didn't stop her need to have contact with Bianca. Reaching her hand out she took Bianca's hand into her own, pulling her closer, their eyes locked on each other. "You should go put Miranda to bed, I'll be here when you come back down." Bianca could only nod as she moved away from Reese, gathering Miranda in her arms and carrying her upstairs. Reese watched Bianca until she was out of sight before she gently moved Gabrielle back into her carrier.

When Bianca made her way back downstairs she quickly moved into Reese's arms. Leaning into Reese's hand as it cupped her cheek, she closed her eyes as the fingers slid into her hair. Opening her eyes she was met by soft brown eyes that were filled with passion and love. "Reese, please." The two words were a plea, they were all Bianca could get out, they were all Reese needed to hear. Bringing their lips together softly, Reese trembled as Bianca leaned into her, wrapping her arms around the blonde to pull her closer. Deepening the kiss Bianca couldn't stop the moan that came from her when Reese welcomed her tongue into her mouth, warm velvet stroking against her own. As they continued to kiss, Bianca moved her hands up, stopping briefly to feel the beat of Reese's heart before moving to the buttons at the front of her shirt. Reese felt fingertips as they trailed down her neck, she felt fingers undoing the buttons of her shirt until her shirt was left open and the fingertips were moving back up over her firm abdomen before moving over her nipples up to where they slid the straps of her bra down over her shoulders. She was shaking as their lips parted and Bianca moved her warm tongue down her neck. Even as every part of her wanted Bianca, her nerves on fire at the brunette's touch, Reese couldn't stop her mind from crying out that they had to stop. Trembling she tried to pull Bianca's face back to her own. Barely able to speak she held Bianca's face in her hands, trying to calm her body, she almost lost the battle as she looked into the wanting eyes before her. "Bianca, we can't, not here, not now. Please." Bianca heard the words, she knew that Reese was right, she knew the time was wrong, Cassie was down the hall. With her hands shaking she ran her fingers once more down the beautiful body in front of her, before she began to redo the buttons, closing the shirt once again.

Resting their heads together, both women took a few minutes to allow their breathing to slow. Without opening her eyes, Bianca spoke on a hushed voice, "Reese, please tell me, please you aren't going to walk away are you? You can't, please, I love you." Reese listened to the plea, her heart breaking as she realized what Bianca was thinking. "Bianca, I told you, I love you. I am in love with you, and I am not letting you go, but today, tonight. Bianca, it is too hard. I don't like lying to Cassie, I don't like hiding. I spent so many years hiding from everyone except Cassie, I can't hide from her now. People shouldn't be lying for us, it isn't right Bianca. We have to figure this out, we can't go on like this." Reese took a deep breath, holding Bianca's eyes with her own. "I am not walking away from you, I can't." Bianca was listening to Reese, she knew what was coming and before Reese could say anymore she raised her fingers to cover the blonde's lips. "I know Reese. I know, we need to be more careful for now, but it won't be long, I promise." Reese shook her head, "No Bianca, it isn't that we have to be more careful. We need to stop until we can be together. I know it won't be long, you need to know that I will be here when you are ready. I'm not letting you go, that is my promise, but, we can't be together, not now. Please understand that." Bianca was ready to try and talk to Reese, she was ready to beg her to change her mind, but before she could speak both woman turned as they heard Cassie calling out from her room. She was calling for Bianca, and when Bianca turned back to Reese she knew there was nothing she could say that would stop what was about to happen. Reese let her lips brush against Bianca's, "I love you Bianca Montgomery, but Cassie needs you, I should have remembered that before I let things get this far. Go to her, for now. I will be waiting." Without another word, Reese bent and picked up Gabrielle in her carrier and softly walked towards the door, turning once to look at Bianca before letting herself out.

Bianca stood in place, watching the door, waiting for Reese to come back. She didn't, and after a few minutes she heard Cassie's call again. Moving down the hall she wiped away the tears that had fallen, before going into Cassie's room to see what she needed. When she saw Cassie laying there, her eyes barely open, Bianca couldn't help the feelings of resentment that came to the surface. "What do you need Cassie?" Bianca watched as Cassie opened her eyes more, "Will you lay here with me? Sleep with me tonight Bianca?" Bianca swallowed down the words she wanted to speak, she held back her feelings. All she wanted to do was tell Cassie no, no she wouldn't lay with her. She was in love with Reese, she wanted to be with Reese. Instead though she answered as kindly as she could, knowing that Cassie wasn't really awake, "Cassie, I can't. Miranda gets up at night and comes looking for me, if she finds me in here and gets in bed, she could hurt you. Just go back to sleep Cassie, I will see you in the morning." Not waiting for an answer she walked away, turned going upstairs before falling into her own bed, tears streaking down her face, her last thoughts were of Reese before she fell into a restless sleep.

Blonde hair was tickling her skin, a warm tongue moving over every inch of her skin. Fingers following the tongue as they teased every sensitive spot of her body. She was throbbing in need, she couldn't wait any longer, she needed to feel the blonde inside her. Wrapping her hands in the hair she let her need be known, pulling silken lips to her own, she begged, "Take me please." Hearing a low chuckle in her ear, she felt as fingers moved towards her, opening her eyes she looked into the eyes she loved, eyes that reflected love as the blonde entered her…

Waking up, she was covered in sweat, her body still trembling, still reeling from the dream that had been so real. Looking around her she slowly calmed as she saw she was alone in her bed. Closing her eyes she pictured the eyes that had been staring into her own… deep green eyes that had been full of love. Covering her face with her hands she shook her head, no it couldn't be, oh god, no. Cassie.


End file.
